Phantom Origins
by Alice Moonshade
Summary: this is a yaoi romance/sci-fi epic/horror story that takes place in not too distent future Earth and is the into saga of a larger interglatic adventure story so enjoy. Also please note this was written in script form including stage instructions and lines
1. Chapter 1: Fateful Meeting

Obvitor Chronicles: Phantom Origins Volume #1:

Section #1: Moth-Man Complex

(Director's cut)

Disclaimer - This is a kingdom hearts fan-fic while at the same the it is an adaption to script I wrote a long time ago so please be gentle in reviewing this is also contains Male x Male sex so if you don't like then don't watch… reviews are welcome… good reviews and constructive criticism will be received with joy and insulting bad reviews while generally be laughed at… thank you and I hope you enjoy this story…

Rated R- For strong sexuality (including one excplicit sex scene at the end of chapter #1), nudity, playful and suggestive innuendo, strong language, strong sci-fi violence, scary moments, drug use… and some strong hamster abuse just kidding Consider yourself warned.

(Prologue starts)

Ansem- the heart, what is it? Why is it? So filled with power, and yet at times so seemingly weak, so long have I been researching the mysterious ways of the heart, so much did I learn from my seeking and frantic searching for answers,

Its ironic in a way, back then I would of given anything to learn the ways of the heart, unlock its inner secrets, meaning and thought and to unleash all the knowledge nay the force that dwells within, a force that would one day threaten to eclipse all the universe into eternal darkness and ultimately dahm all of existence back into the deep dark depths of oblivion from which it came and yet now… now I would give anything to erase all that I have done and learned and then maybe… just maybe I could find a way to undo this future that I so blindly helped create.

(Prologue ends)

(Riku is standing alone up on a hill in the middle of a lush garden like cemetery surrounded by tall downtown city buildings, as the sun is slowly setting beyond the horizon.)

(Monologue) Riku- I was 23 when I first saw him, the man of my dreams, it was sunset on a cold day in October and the stars were just starting to take their place in the sky as the glowing reddish sun was slowly sinking beyond the distant horizon of city lights. If only I had known then what I know now, if only I could of foreseen the effects that night would have on both our lives forever then maybe…just maybe I could of stopped it sooner, maybe just maybe I could of saved him.

(Sora is standing by his parent's grave, then kneeling down he places two blood red roses on each of their graves, then standing back up slowly he turns to Riku, who is standing a couple feet away, shivering slightly in the icy breeze)

Sora-I don't suppose you have a smoke you can spare, do ya?

(Riku turns to Sora, just becoming aware of Sora's presence)

Riku- excuse me…

Sora- a smoke, can you spare one?

Riku-umm yeah, lets see smokes… smokes.

(Riku starts rummaging through his pockets. Riku finally finds his pack of smokes and tosses it to Sora.)

Sora- thanks.

(Sora starts rummaging through his pocket looking for a lighter, Riku seeing this walks up to Sora and pulls a lighter out of his pocket and then he lights Sora's cigarette for him.)

Riku-here let me get that for ya.

(Sora half smiles shyly at Riku for a moment, Riku seeing this, smiles warmly back at Sora)

Riku- you know they say smoking will kill ya?

(Sora looks out at the sunset solemnly)

Sora- Yea well it's not like my life is worth that much anyways.

(Sora turns his gaze back to Riku, Sora adverts his gaze down towards the ground as he takes another hit from his cigarette, before looking back up at Riku. Riku shrugs his shoulders in response to Sora's words)

Riku- Fair enough…

(Riku, solemnly eyeing the two blood red roses Sora had placed on his parent's graves, opens his mouth to speak nervously.)

Riku-so umm who were they?

(Sora turning slightly to look back at the graves of his parents responds sadly)

Sora- my parents… they were my parents.

(Riku feeling epithetic hangs his head sadly and says nervously)

Riku- I'm sorry, do you mind me asking what happened?

(Sora turns back to Riku, and shaking his head slightly, he responds)

Sora- we were in a car crash together six years ago…hit and run… I lived and well… they didn't simple as that I guess.

(Riku looking at Sora understandingly responds)

Riku- well for what its worth… I understand what you must feel… what you must going through… you see my wife was killed by a drunk driver last Christmas.

(Sora looking empathetically at Riku replies)

Sora- I'm sorry to hear that.

(Sora shivers violently in the cold shrill breeze, Riku seeing this wraps his jacket around Sora warmly and asks)

Riku- are you ok? You're shivering…

(Riku looking at his digital watch quickly then back to Sora says)

Riku- dahm it's getting late and the temperatures dropping fast… it's already below freezing.

(Riku pulls Sora in close and wraps one arm around him while touching his forward softly with his other hand in an effort to check Sora's temperature. As his hand touches Sora's forehead he begins to slowly let his energies rush into Sora making time seem to stop temporarily as the mark of oblivion reveals itself in the center of both of Sora's two beautiful sapphire eyes making Riku sign deeply as his suspicions are confirmed and realization sets in as he whispers to himself with calm understanding)

Riku- I understand... my promise must now be kept.

(with that said time burst back into life as Riku withdraws his hand slowly from Sora's forehead)

Riku- your cold as ice, do you have some place warm to spend the night? Some place with food and a nice warm bed.

(Sora shakes his head weakly in response as he shivers in Riku's arms.)

Riku- look I got a spare room at my place with a warm bed, why don't you come and stay at my place, plus I've got plenty of food to spare at my house.

(Sora still shivering responds weakly)

Sora- look not to be rude but why are you being so nice to me? And don't give me that I wanna help bull shit. What are you expecting in return?

(Riku looking down into Sora's eyes, smiles slightly and replies)

Riku- you don't trust me, ok understandable.

(Sora responds weakly)

Sora- look I'm sorry but… I… I don't even… know… your name.

(Riku wraps one of his arms around Sora's waist to help Sora stay standing)

Riku- Riku… my name is Riku.

(Sora looks up into Riku's beautiful green eyes and smiling weakly says)

Sora- Riku huh.

Riku- yeah what's yours?

Sora- Sora.

(Riku chuckles slightly with amusement, and then he says in a voice half-laughing.)

Riku- well it's very nice to meet you Sora…

(Riku looks at his watch again and then turning back to Sora he says calmly)

Reku- look it's getting late, if you don't want to come with me that's your choice, but I gotta go.

(Riku turns to walk away, but before he could even start walking Sora grabs a hold of his sleeve and says shyly and weakly)

Sora- wait… Riku...

(Riku turns back to Sora concernedly and says)

Riku- yeah?

(Sora lays his head weakly against Riku's chest and says nervously)

Sora- listen I'm still not sure if I trust you… but… I am sure that I don't want to spend another night alone… you've been nice to me so far… and from the look in your eyes I can tell you don't want to spend this night alone either… so please just tell me… what am I supposed to do?

(Riku wraps one of his arms around Sora's back and begins helping Sora walk towards his Riku's near-by parked car)

Riku- Come on, lets get you to my place, get some food in you because to be honest you look like you haven't had anything to eat in a week, and then well get you into a nice, warm and very comfortable bed, okay.

(Riku helps Sora into the passenger side of the car)

Riku- careful mind your head.

(Riku opens the door to his house and beckons for Sora to come in)

Riku- well come on in. (says Riku warmly)

(Sora looks around in surprise and says)

Sora- wow… how come you didn't tell me you were rich?

(Riku hangs up their coats in a near by closet)

Riku- didn't seem important, and besides all the money in the world doesn't mean anything with out some one to spend it on and share it with.

(Riku helps Sora to a nice soft sofa in the living room, and then sitting Sora down on it, he says casually)

Riku- now how about I get you something to eat, how does a nice steak sound?

Sora- thanks Riku, that sounds great, its been a long time since I had an actual home cooked meal, much less a steak.

(Riku laughs slightly and says with a warm and amused smile on his face)

Riku- yeah I kind of figured that, okay I'll be right back, it's left-overs so all I have to do is heat it up, is that all right?

Sora- left-overs are fine with me.

(Riku walks into the kitchen and opens up the refrigerator and removes the container with the steak in it, and then puts it in the microwave and then he removes two cokes out of the refrigerator and then walks back into the living room and sits down on the sofa next to Sora and hands him Sora one of the cokes.)

Riku- so tell me Sorawhat's your last name?

(Sora opens his coke and takes a sip of its contents before responding casually)

Sora- my last name is Williams.

(Riku looks over at Sora with a warm smile and says)

Riku- Williams haa, that's a nice name…

(Riku takes a sip of his coke)

Riku- Sora Williams… I kinda like it.

Sora- yeah well, it works for me…

(Sora takes a sip of his coke)

Sora- so do you have a last name Riku?

(Riku takes a sip of his coke before responding)

Riku- yeah my last name is Suhti.

Sora - Riku Suhti huh... i like that... it has a nice ring to it...

Riku - thanks... i like my name too...

(Sora and Riku smile at eachother warmily for moment)

(The microwave stops with a loud ding sound, snapping the two out of thier short little trance. Riku looks over at Sora smileing cutely and says)

Riku- well that must mean the steaks are done, lets go eat.

(Riku and Sora are sitting at the dinner table and Sora is wolfing down his steak while Riku watches him intently, smiling slightly in a mix of amusement and longing.)

Sora- listen I just wanna say thanks again for being so nice to me, and for letting me stay here tonight, I really appreciate it a lot…it's kinda strange actually…

(Riku smiles at Sora warmly and says)

Riku- really… how so?

(Sora looks at Riku nervously and says weakly)

Sora- well to be honest no one has really ever been this nice to me before… thank you Riku...

Riku- well I just couldn't leave you out there to freeze to death now could I?

(Sora hangs his head sadly and says)

Sora- any one else would of.

Riku- yes well unlike them I have a heart and compassion… something too many people seem to be lacking these days, and besides I'm just glad to be of service… I mean after all since Sarhia died, it's just been me by my self here with no one to look out for but myself… I guess you could say it's been really lonely in this house since she passed away… so I guess I owe you a thank you as well Sora…

Sora- for what?

Riku- for trusting me enough to let me help you and for accepting my invitation to stay here tonight, thank you Sora.

(Sora looks at Riku and blushes slightly, before responding shyly)

Sora- you're ummm… welcome I guess.

(Riku smiles lovingly at Sora for a moment. Then Sora goes and puts his plate in the sink, while Riku's eyes follow Sora's every move with longing and a hint of lust, then Sora turns to Riku yawning cutely)

Riku- you must be tired, let me show you to where you'll be sleeping tonight.

(Riku stands up and leads Sora to the guest bedroom of the house, Sora walks over to the bed and sits down on it and bounces a bit, and then smiling cutely he turns to look at Riku and says in a voice half-laughing)

Sora- wow… it's so bouncy.

(Riku smiles cheerfully at Sora as says in a voice half-laughing)

Riku- yes well… I'm glad you like it… and my room is just down the hall if you need anything okay?

Sora- okay...

(Riku yawns, as he looks at Sora and then turning to walk out of the room he says in an exhausted voice)

Riku- well… good night Sora.

Sora- wait... (says Sora quickily)

Riku - yes Sora... is there something you need... (says Riku as turns back to look at sora loveingly)

(Sora looks down for a moment with a mixture of sadness and confusion before looking back up at Riku and saying)

Sora - no... sorry... good night Riku.

(Riku smiles at Sora one last time before turningand leavingthe room shutting the door behind him. Sora begins to strip down to his boxers and then he Sora turns off the bedroom light and climbs into bed.)

(Riku hears Sora crying in his sleep from his (Riku's) bedroom so he wakes up and begins walking to Sora's room, he enters quietly and then he slowly and gentility scoops Sora up into his arms and begins to carry him bridal style to his Riku's room while Sora's eyes flutter open slowly as he Sora wraps his arms softly around Riku's neck)

Sora- Riku…what are you…

(Riku looks down into Sora's beautiful sapphire blue eyes and says lovingly)

Riku- shhhh… you were having a nightmare don't worry you can sleep with me tonight, okay.

(Riku carries Sora into his Riku's bedroom and lays Sora down softly beneath him on the bed, as Sora stares into his eyes confusedly; their lips so close there almost touching.)

Sora- Riku… (Sora says in voice depicting a combination fear, confusion, nervousness, shock, and a slight hint of longing)

Riku- its okay, its alright, you don't need to feel alone anymore, I'm here, and I will never leave you… I promise.

(Riku and Sora kiss passionately as Riku runs his hands lovingly through Sora's hair and Sora's hands begin to wonder up and down the small of Riku's back. Sora turns them over quickly so that now he is the one on top with his arms wrapped around Riku's neck, as the two try to catch their breath while starring into each other's eyes intently)

Riku- Sora…please?

(Sora nods his head slightly and then he kisses Riku passionately on the lips again as Riku flips them back over so that he is the one on top once again as his hands move around and then down Sora's back until they reach the waist band of Sora's boxers as he slowly begins to kiss his way down Sora's neck and collar bone, nibbling here and there at Sora's soft flesh while Sora begins to run his hands through Riku's hair as a stream of quite soft moans escape his lips)

Sora- Ohhh…. Riku… Riku, ahhmmppphhh…..

(Riku continues kissing his way softly down Sora's body, then he begins to nibble gentle yet teasingly at Sora's left nipple feeling it get hard and then again to Sora's right nipple causing Sora's back to arch as he Sora cries out with pleasure.)

Riku- you're so beautiful when you're like this Sora.

(Riku moves his head back up Sora's body, kissing Sora passionately on the lips once again while his hands begin to slowly remove Sora's boxers, then tossing them off the side of the bed, leaving Sora completely naked, then Riku begins to make his way again slowly back down Sora's body until his mouth reaches the hardness between Sora's legs, Sora feeling Riku's hot breath on his member, tries to pull away from Riku slightly, but Riku places his hands on Sora's waist to prevent him from pulling away anymore)

Riku- please… Sora… don't pull away from me.

(Sora begins to run his fingers through Riku's hair frantically while he cries out in pleasure, as Riku gentle locks his warm, lush lips around Sora's hardened shaft, sucking softly. Sora begins to buck his hips up and down in rhythm with Riku's bobbing head as he feels his muscles begin to tense up and the rushing of warm liquid into his member, but then right before Sora can't take any more, Riku moves his head back up Sora's body so that he is face to face with Sora once again.)

Sora- Riku… (Says Sora longingly)

(Riku looks down into Sora's eyes intently and while tears of joy and passion begin to fill his Riku eyes as he opens his mouth to speak in a soft, tender and slightly shaky voice.)

Riku- I love you so much Sora, and I am sorry as hell that this is going to hurt you.

(With that said Sora leans his head back onto the bed-pillows as Riku removes his own boxers and tosses them over the side of the bed, then Riku carefully places Sora's legs over his Riku's shoulders as he slowly leans in and kisses Sora on the lips briefly. Sora cries out in pain, tears streaming from his eyes, as Riku slowly begins to thrust in and out of him. Riku feels his body begin to shake as he strains his every muscle desperately trying to keep his slow, steady pace so as to allow Sora's body more time to get used to the feeling of his thrusts. Tears of pain begin to fall from Sora's eyes as says to Riku in voice covered with strain and pain)

Sora- RIKU!

(In an effort to help Sora relax Riku puts a finger softly to Sora's lips and says in soft and tender voice)

Riku- please don't cry Sora… please…. I need you to trust me Sora okay?

(Sora nods slightly and says in a weak pain filled voice.)

Sora- yes

Riku- then please just relax I promise it feel good soon, okay.

(Sora nods, trying to keep himself from crying out in pain. Then Sora, eager for the pain to turn into pleasure, wraps his legs around Riku's waist pulling Riku farther into him, causing them both to moan with pleasure as Sora's body gives into the ecstasy that had suddenly replaced the once painful sensation. Riku slowly begins to pump Sora's member with his hands, as he continues to thrust in and out of Sora. Sora feeling himself reaching the point of release once again cries out in pleasure and passion filled ecstasy, his Sora back arched into the feeling, as he and Riku both finally let loose their payloads at the same time, and then collapse into each others arms, content to just lay there in each other's warm embrace. Riku leans in close to Sora and begins to whisper in his ear lovingly)

Riku- I love you Sora.

(Sora runs a hand lovingly through Riku's hair as he whispers back to Riku)

Sora- I love you to Riku.

(Riku and Sora fall asleep in each other's arms, allowing themselves to just get lost in the afterglow of the tender and passionate moment they had just shared together)


	2. Chapter 2: the Next Morning

Chapter 2: the Next Morning

The next mourning)

(Riku opens his eyes slowly, as he turns over in his bed to look at his new lover [Sora, with a grin of satisfaction on his face. He leans forward slightly and wraps Sora up into his arms, as Sora's eyes slowly flutter open. Sora blushes as he looks up into Riku's beautiful eyes, peering slightly as he snuggles playfully against Riku's neck. Riku smiles warmly, as Sora gives him a quick little affectionate kiss on the lips)

Riku- well good mourning beautiful, did you sleep well?

Sora- yeah… thanks to you.

(Riku smiles cutely)

Riku- I am glad to be of service, so tell me my little minx what do you wanna do today? We can do anything you want, dash the expenses.

Sora- I don't know… I haven't gone to the movies in awhile, I never could afford to while living on my own.

Riku- well all that changes now, okay, from now on if there's something you want then just let me know and I'll get it for you, understand, I love you so much Sora, and I want to be the one to give you everything you want…k?

Sora-k…

Riku- so now how about you get dressed and I go down stairs and start making us some breakfast.

Sora- okay.

(Riku kisses Sora softly on the forehead, and stands up while ruffling Sora's hair playfully. Then after putting on his pants from the night before he makes his way towards the kitchen, leaving Sora alone in the bedroom. Sora slowly climbs out of bed and yawns cutely as he stretches his arms. Then he throws back on his clothes from the night before and heads down stairs. Once down stairs Sora walks into the living room and stares out the vast glass window, looking down at the city buildings below. Riku slowly walks up behind Sora, wrapping one arm around Sora's waist, while snuggling genteelly against Sora's cheek while handing Sora a small cup of coffee with the other hand as he gives Sora a little kiss on the neck. Sora takes the cup of coffee in one hand and softly places it to his lips and sips a little it of the coffee before turning his head slightly to smile at Riku)

Riku- so what do you want for breakfast my little nymph?

(Sora chuckles cutely as he blushes at Riku's use of the word nymph and at the fact that Riku had now taken to genteelly stroking his stomach, making him shiver slightly. Sora, feeling playful turns around and jumps into Riku's arms, wrapping his legs around Riku's waist and wrapping his arms around Riku's neck as he pulls Riku in close so he can whisper into Riku's ear.)

Sora- be careful Riku your starting to turn me on again.

(Riku smiles cutely and begins to whisper in Sora's ear)

Riku- am I now, well then I guess I'll just have to do something about that then haa… tell me Sora what does this do for you?

(Riku begins to kiss Sora's neck nibbling here and there while making his way to a near by coffee table and carefully laying Sora down on the coffee table, he begins to stroke Sora's hair with one hand as he places his other hand on Sora's shoulder lovingly and leaning down kisses Sora's lush, sweet lips passionately, Sora pulls away after a few minutes and says)

Sora- not to break up this fun, but I think I could really go for a nice, warm shower. (Says Sora, cheeks blushing, as he smiles at Reku cutely)

(Riku, smiling back at Sora, says)

Riku- okay beautiful, and how about while your doing that I finish making breakfast? What do you want to eat?

Sora- French toast would be nice.

Riku- okay, French toast it is.

(Riku climbs off of Sora slowly and then makes his way into the kitchen to finish making breakfast while Sora makes his way to the bathroom to take a shower, once in the bathroom he reaches into the towel cupboard and pulls out a towel and hangs it on a towel rake next to the shower, then he turns on the shower water and slowly begins taking off his clothes and the placing them neatly on the bathroom counter before climbing into the shower. Sora moans with delight as he feels the rush of the soothing warm water on his skin, as he runs his fingers through his now wet hair)

(Riku whistles away down stairs in kitchen as he finishes preparing breakfast, after a few minutes Sora walks into the kitchen wearing nothing but a loosely wrapped towel around his waist, Riku looks at him with a look of amusement and slight lust)

Sora- I don't suppose you have any clothes I can barrow do ya?

(Riku walks up to Sora with a mulishness smile on his face, Sora blushes under the power of the predatory gaze in Riku's eyes. Riku kneels down slowly in front of Sora, so that he and Sora where now eye to eye, as he wraps his arms around Sora's waist pulling him in closer as he says in his soft, warm voice)

Riku- well all my clothes would be too big for you but umm… how about you put back on the clothes you were wearing last night and after breakfast we'll go shopping and get you some new clothes before we go to the movies, okay?

(Sora still blushing, smiles cutely at Riku and says)

Sora-okay.

(Riku stands back up and walks over to the table pulling out a chair and gesturing for Sora to come sit down, Sora walks over casually and sits down in the chair Riku had pulled out, then Riku walks around to counter and picks a plate of breakfast and places it on the table in front of Sora. Sora looks at the tempting food before him, mouth watering, Riku leans in the close to Sora and whispers in his ear)

Riku- go on try it, I know you'll like it.

(Sora's eyes roll into the back of his head, savoring exquisite taste of the first bite as little moans of delight escape his lips as he says)

Sora- ohhh…. god, this is absolutely delicious.

(Riku looks down at Sora smiling with amusement, while laughing slightly)

Riku- told ya you'd like it.

Sora- how did you ever become such a good cook?

Riku- I took various cooking courses in school, cooking has always been one of my many favorite pass times.

(Sora starts wolfing down the breakfast)

Sora- well you certainly are good at it.

(A Riku smiles as he picks up Sora's now empty plate off the table and puts it into the kitchen sink)

Riku-thanks.

(Riku walks back to the table and sits now in a chair next to Sora)

Riku- so just out of curiosity, how old are you Sora?

(Sora starts to look around the room nervously, as he begins to speak nervously)

Sora- I'm…I'm…

Riku- it's alright, you can tell me, don't worry I wont get mad, okay, just tell me.

Sora- I'm sixteen… your mad at me now aren't you, I'm sorry I know I should of told you last night before we… please don't be mad at me.

(Sora just continues to stare nervously into Riku's eyes. Riku feeling surprised, but also noticing the fear and nervousness in Sora's eyes, responds warmly.)

Riku- no, I'm not mad at you Sora, Don't worry, you haven't done anything wrong, it's my fault for not asking your age last night before anything happened.

Sora- do you still love me Riku?

(Riku wraps his arms around Sora lovingly, as he responds softly)

Riku- yes Sora, I still love you, and nothing will ever change that… nothing… I promise.

(Sora wraps his arms around Riku's waist as he nuzzles against Reku's neck lovingly)

Sora- Reku…

(Riku lets go of Sora, and reaches into his pocket and pulls a out a beautiful silver locket as he says in a his usual loving voice)

Riku- here Sora, I want you to have this, it was a Christmas gift for Sarhia last year, but as you know already she unfortunately died before I could give it to her… I love you so much Sora… I love you more than anything in this world… and so I would really like you to have it, as a token of that love.

(Sora looks at the locket and then to Riku as tears of joy stream slowly from his eyes)

Sora- ohhh… Riku… it's beautiful, I don't know what to say?

Riku- you don't have to say anything, besides I know she'd want you to have it.

(Sora looks up into Riku's beautiful eyes as he wraps his hands around Riku's neck warmly as he kisses Riku passionately on the lips)

(Riku stands up and starts making his way to the front door, leaving Sora sitting alone in the kitchen as and as the sound of the door bell echo's through out the house, a few minutes Riku walks back into the kitchen accompanied by a young and beautiful women, upon seeing Sora the young women turns to Riku and says cheerfully)

Selphie- ohhh… Riku I see you've made a friend, what's the little cuties name? How old is he? How did you two meet? Come on give me the details.

Reku- okay… okay, calm down and have a seat.

(Selphie sits herself down in a chair opposite Reku)

Riku- his name is Sora… Sora Williams, he's sixteen and we met in the cemetery last night…

Selphie- ohhh… dear what's a little kid like you doing in a cemetery at night?

(Sora hangs his head as he replies in quite and solemn voice)

Sora- my parents… I was visiting my parents.

(Selphie covers her mouth in shock as she looks at Sora, then voice filled with empathy she says)

Selphie- I'm sorry to hear that, what happened?

Riku- his parents were killed in car crash six years ago, now as I was saying, it was late and being an orphan and homeless he obviously didn't have any where to go, and since I couldn't very well leave him out there to freeze to death, I invited him to stay here last night, and besides he does make such wonderful company. (Says Riku as he begins to stroke Sora's hair slowly, causing Selphie to jump out of her seat quickly as she says to Riku in a some-what freaked out voice)

Selphie- ohhh… my god… ummm Riku can I talk to you in the other room for a minute?

Riku- of course.

(Riku stands up slowly and follows Selphie into the other room, leaving Sora sitting alone in the kitchen. Once in the other room, Selphie turns on Riku sternly and says)

Selphie- what the hell was that?

Riku- what?

Selphie- what do you mean what, did you see the way you were stroking his hair, look I am sensing some serious vibes between you two, and it's freaking me out, so quit playing dumb and tell me… is there something going on between you two?

Riku- would you prefer a lie or the truth?

Selphie- Fuck Riku, do you have any idea what you've done, I mean god Reku not only is he another guy, but look at him he's only sixteen, don't you see how wrong this is… at least tell me you guys haven't already had sex or something.

(Riku looks towards the kitchen and says)

Riku- actually yeah we have as a matter of fact…

(Selphie groans with frustration and says)

Selphie- shit Riku, what the fuck are you thinking?

(Riku turns his head to look back at Selphie sternly)

Riku- look I love him, he makes me feel complete in a way I haven't felt since Sarhia died… and besides he feels the same way about me… it's not like were forcing each other… and besides he needs a family, and I need you to help me give him one please.

Selphie- alright… alright, look I don't condone what you two are doing, but he does need a family… and in light of that I shall do my best to help you give him one… now I have some errands I need to go run, so I'll see you both tomorrow, okay?

Riku- k… see ya.

(Selphie walks back into the kitchen gives Sora a brief hug and says in her casual sweet voice)

Selphie- listen sweetie, I have some errands I need to go run but I will be back tomorrow and then we can hang out, okay.

Sora- okay, see you later Selphie.

(Selphie stands up and starts making her way to her car and drives off, as Riku walks back into the kitchen and says casually)

Riku- you better go get dressed, so we can go clothes shopping.

(Sora smiles at Riku cutely and says)

Sora- okay, be back down in a minute.

(Sora stands up and starts making his back up stairs to get dressed, leaving Riku alone in the kitchen. Riku's thoughts slowly begin to drift back to that fateful Christmas one year ago, his mind recalling his wife's final words that she had said to him as he held her dyeing body in his arms)

Sarhia- Ri… Riku… I'm sorry… but I have to leave you now.

Riku- no… no… Sarhia… the doctors are going to make you better…

Sarhia- no… please just listen… I need you to do something for me… and you may not understand why… but time is running… is running out and my journey must end here for now… but yours… yours must now begin… I love you so much Riku… I pray you always remember that… now listen carefully Riku… a year from now, you will meet a someone… a boy… and in his eyes he shall bear the mark of the oblivion… the mark that I now pass on to you…please Riku I need you to promise me that you will love him just much as much you have loved me… promise me that you will honor and cherish him forsaking all others…. And promise me that you will protect him even when the darkness seems overwhelming…. Promise me Riku…

Riku- I promise…I promise.

Sarhia- I love you Riku, more than you'll ever know.

Reku- then don't leave me, please… I'll take care of you…

Sarhia- no Riku… you must take care of him now… okay…I know its hard… but I need you to be his companion now… I need you to be strong for him and for me… and fear not our paths will cross again someday… yours… mine… and his… so long as you stick with him… and love him with all your heart…I promise… and remember as long as you two love each other there will always be hope… good bye my love… take care of him Riku… and remember the door is still shut…

Riku- I will… Sarhia… good bye…

(Riku leans in and his kisses his wife one last time as all of his wife's powers and the mark of oblivion flow into him)

(As his mind lingers on that tragic moment Riku begins to speak in a weak and shaky voice saying)

Riku- I found him Sarhia… I found him…and this time I won't let you down… I promise… so please just tell me what's next… what am I supposed to do now. (Riku's eyes begin to shimmer with suppressed tears)

(Sora walks back into the kitchen snapping Riku out of his deep concentration. Sora walks up to Riku and slowly places a hand on Riku's chest lovingly as he stares up into Riku's eyes concernedly and says in a soft quite voice)

Sora- what's wrong?

(Riku smiles at Sora lovingly as he pulls him into a nice warm hug and says in his usually kind and loving voice)

Riku- no… nothings wrong…come on, lets go get you some new clothes.


	3. Chapter 3: Another Friend Another Allie

(Riku and Sora get into Riku's car, as Riku turns to Sora and asks)

Riku- so Sora what kind of clothes are you into?

Sora- I don't really know… being homeless and all I kinda just wore what ever I could get my hands on… I guess I never had much choice as far as clothes go.

Riku- well then I know just the place to help you discover your own sense of style, its where I get most my clothes from, its great place to buy unique apparel… your sure to find something you like there… trust me.

(Riku starts the car and starts driving them to their destination.)

(Once at the clothes store, Reku walks up to one of the tailors, he and the tailor hug warmly, as Reku says casually)

Riku- what's up Scott?

Scott- Hey Riku, how you been?

Riku- great really…

(Riku and Scott pull away from each other and then Scott seeing Sora kneels down and smiles at Sora warmly as he says to Riku in soft and cheerful voice)

Scott- ohhh…. and who is this cute young man?

Riku- his names Sora…

Scott- it's a pleasure to meet you Sora…. my name's Scott close.

(Scott stands back up and turns to Riku and says)

Scott- what I can help you boys with today?

Riku- we need you help little Sora here discover his own unique sense of style, a complete apparel makeover, ya feel me?

Scott- well I think I can help you there, well Sora lets see what we can do, come with me.

(Scott leads Sora and Riku into the spa and salon part of the store of the store)

Sora- wow I though you said this was a clothes store Riku.

Scott- clothes are only a small part of what we do here, now Sora if you would be so kind as to seat here then we begin your makeover.

(Sora sits down in the chair nervously)

Scott- that's it very good.

(Scott turns to Riku and says)

Scott- Well Riku I am going to begin Sora's little make-over, so why don't you go look around the store for some cloths you would like to see him try on and I will give you a call on your cell when he is when he is ready, okay.

Riku- that sounds great, you be good Sora, okay

Sora-k.

(Riku turns and walks out of the room to go in search of cloths, leaving Scott to get to work on Sora.)

Sora- so you're good at this right?

Scott- you kidding, I am the best stylist in this city, don't worry your good hands, trust me… so are your ready for to begin?

Sora- yea.

(Riku is rummaging through some pants, a bag loaded with new cloths in his hand, when suddenly his cell-phone rings he answers it saying)

Riku- hello Scott so how's Sora's makeover coming, is he ready?

Scott- ohhh…. yea he's ready.

Riku- okay I'm on my way.

(Riku hangs up the phone and starts making back to the spa and salon part of the store, and into the room where Sora's makeover was taking place, Scott turns to Riku and asks)

Scott- well what do you think?

(Riku looks and Sora carefully and says)

Riku- great job, he is even more beautiful than before.

Scott- what can I say I do good work, now Sora what do you say I help you try on some of these clothes that Riku picked out for you?

(Sora smiles at Scott cheerfully and says)

Sora- okay.

Scott- well then please follow me to the dressing rooms.

(Scott leads Sora into a large dressing room and he and Sora begin rummaging through the clothes that Riku had picked out)

Riku- hey, I am gonna go get us some us some drinks, okay?

Scott- okay, well call you one your cell when we're done trying on the clothes.

Riku- k…see ya.

Scott- see ya in a few.

(Riku walks out of the room, leaving Sora and Scott alone in the room, Scott helping Sora try on the clothes Riku had picked out for him.)

Sora- so Scott how is it you know Riku?

Scott- ohhh…. we've know each other since high school.

Sora- so you knew Sarhia, right?

Scott- yea, why?

Sora- what was she like?

Scott- she was an amazing woman… so loving so compassionate… she had talent for helping people see the beauty in themselves… I can never forget her eyes… so loving and warm… her death hurt all of us… I wish you could of met her she would of liked you… thank you Sora?

Sora- for what?

Scott- I've seen the way Riku looks at you; it's the same way he used to look at her, thank you for helping Riku to be happy again.

Sora- you're welcome.

(Scott steps back to examine Sora in his new clothes and with a smile of satisfaction he says)

Scott- well Sora, what do you think, do you like them… how do they fit?

Sora- yea I like em a lot, they fit great.

Scott- so are you ready for me to call Riku?

Sora- yeah.

Scott- okay then.

(Scott pulls out his cell-phone and calls Riku, when Riku answers Scott says)

Scott- he's ready, and waiting inspection.

Riku- okay I'm on my way back now.

(Scott hangs up his phone and puts it back into his pocket, as Riku enters the room. Riku walks up to Scott and ruffles his hair playfully while saying)

Riku- nice job, you turned him into a super hottie.

Scott- so what's next on your guy's agenda for today?

Riku- we'll after we pay for these clothes we are gonna go see a movie? Wanna come with us?

Scott- I'd love to. So long as Sora doesn't mind…

Riku- ohhh… I don't think Sora will have a problem with you coming with us.

Scott- well, we should at least ask him…

(Scott turns to Sora, smiling warmly and says)

Scott- so Sora what do you say, can I come with you guys?

(Sora smiles back at Scott cutely and says in a voice half-laughing)

Sora- sure.

(Riku turns to Scott and says smiling)

Riku- see, I told you he wouldn't mind, now how much do I owe you for Sora's little makeover and the cloths.

Scott- ohhh… Riku you and Sora are my friends and you know, I never charge my friends for my services, the cloths and makeover are free… besides you were the one who gave me this job in the first place.

Riku- thanks.

(Riku turns to Sora and asks)

Riku- so Sora what kind of movie do you wanna go see?

Sora- I don't know, what's playing?

Scott- well what are you in the mood for…action, comedy, suspense, cheesy martial arts films...

(Riku chuckles slightly at the "cheesy martial arts film" comment)

Sora- ummm… I guess a good comedy sounds nice.

Scott- A comedy it is then, what good comedies are playing right now Riku?

(Riku turns to Scott and answers saying)

Riku- well Deuce Bigalow: European Gigolo is playing; do you guys want to go see that?

Scott- sure, my friend James saw it last weekend; he said it was funny as hell.

(Riku turns to Sora and says)

Riku- well Sora is that what you wanna go see?

(Sora looks up at Riku smiling and says cheerfully)

Sora- yeah sure, like Scott said it's supposed to be funny right, so yeah that movies fine with me.

(Riku, Sora and Scott beginning making their way to Riku's car)

Scott- Riku is their enough room for all three of us in that fancy little sports car of yours?

(Riku looks at Scott and Sora with a wicked grin and says in a playfully yet some what malicious voice)

Riku- I don't know, I think maybe little Sora might just have to sit on your lap, if that's alright with you.

Scott- ohhh… that's all right with me but we better ask Sora.

(Scott lifts Sora up into his arms, smiling warmly and says)

Scott- well Sora would you mind sitting on my lap?

(Sora, blushing like crazy as he replies nervously)

Sora- sure okay.

(Scott and Sora climb into the passenger side of the car as Riku enters through the driver's side and puts on his seatbelt. Then Riku turns to Scott and says sarcastically)

Riku- now Scott just because he's sitting on your lap don't even think about getting any bright ideas, okay, remember he's my little Sora.

Scott- don't worry, I promise I won't do anything that could in any way deflower your precious little Sora. (Says Scott while laughing slightly, as he wraps his arms around Sora smiling cheerfully as Sora curls up slightly in Scott's lap while snuggling against his neck purring slightly.)

(Riku, Sora and Scott are sitting in the movie theater watching Duce Bigalow: European Gigolo, munching on popcorn and laughing like crazy. Riku throwing glances of every now and then at the two beautiful men beside him [Sora and Scott both of which we're snuggling against him as they watch the movie. When the movie was over Scott and Riku stood up, yawning, as they both turn to look at Sora, who was now curled up in his seat sleeping cutely, Riku walks up behind Scott wrapping his arms around his waist as Scott turns to him and says warmly)

Scott- He looks so cute when he's sleeping doesn't he, I mean look at him, have you ever seen anything more precious in your life, I know I haven't.

Riku- no… he's truly a one of a kind isn't he?

Scott- yeah, but he's our one of a kind boy, and no one else's, how did we ever get so lucky Riku?

Riku- I don't know… I really don't know.

(Scott and Riku just smile at each other for a minute and then Scott turns to look at Sora and says)

Scott- well do you wanna carry him to the car or can I do it?

Riku- you can carry him to the car if you like?

Scott- thanks.

Riku- well lets get our precious little Sora home.

Scott- okay

(Scott scoops Sora up into his arms carefully and then he and Riku begin making their way to the car. When they reach the car Riku climbs into the driver's side as Scott carefully climbs into the passenger's side, trying his hardest not to wake up the sleeping Sora in his arms. Riku throws a glace and smile at Scott casually, and then he turns on the car and begins the drive home. Once home Riku walks around the car and opens of the passenger side door for Scott, Scott steps out of the car holding the sleeping body of Sora snuggly in his arms, once in the house, Scott turns to Riku and says)

Scott-so are you gonna give me a ride home or am I gonna stay here tonight?

(Riku walks up to Scott and slowly wraps his arms around him pulling him in close and the Riku begins to whisper into Scott's ear seductively saying)

Riku-well what do you want, do you want me to take you home or do you wanna stay here with me (Riku kisses Scott softly on the lips) and Sora (Riku kisses Scott again, Riku tries to wrap his arm's around Scott's waist but Scott stops him and says laughingly)

Scott- now… now… Riku not right now, you'll wake up our precious, little Sora (Scott yawns cutely)

(Sora begins to whimper in his sleep cutely, causing Riku and Scott to both laugh slightly)

(Just then Sora's eyes flutter open slowly, then Sora turns to look at Riku and Scott and says in his casually)

Sora- so (Sora yawns cutely) what are you two laughing at?

Scott- how did you beautiful?

Riku- you still look really tired… what you say we call it a night, and go to bed?

Sora- will Scott be staying here tonight.

Scott- well not if you don't want me to, it's all up to you Sora…

Riku- well Sora, can he stay here with us tonight.

Sora- no I don't mind, will he be sleeping in the same bed as us?

Scott- well that depends Sora, do you want me to sleeping in the same bed with you and Riku?

(Sora looks at Scott and smiling he says)

Sora- yeah that's fine, you can sleep with us tonight.

(Scott and Riku both smile warmly then Riku turns to Scott and says)

Scott- okay then lets go and get some sleep. (Says Scott half-laughing with amusement)

(With that said, Scott takes Sora's hand tenderly and begins to lead him slowly up the stairs and into the bedroom, with Riku following behind them, yawning slightly and stretching his arms as he walks. Once in the bedroom Sora and Scott strip down to their boxers climb into bed, burying themselves under the blankets snuggling with each other warmly then Riku enters the bedroom shutting the door behind him. Riku then makes his way to the bed-side lamp and turns it off leaving the room completely dark accept for the lights shining in through the bedroom window as he begins to strip down to his boxers and climbs into bed with Scott and Sora. Scott yawns slightly as he wraps his arms around Sora's waist pulling him in even closer, then Scott gives Sora a soft and tender kiss on the forehead making Sora blush cutely. Riku was smiling warmly as he watches in amusement as the two beautiful young men beside him [Scott and Sora continue snuggling warmly while whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears, smiling and giggling playfully. Scott and Sora see Riku watching them intently, and gesture seductively for him to slide closer to them, Riku laughs slightly at their gesturing as he moves closer to them in the bed, then he wraps his arms around Scott and Sora. Sora giggles cutely as Scott and Riku both wrap their arms around him, sandwiching him [Sora between them [Scott and Riku in a warm and loving embrace. The three boys, lost in the warmth of their embrace, fall asleep in each other's arms.)


	4. Chapter 4: Riku's Vision

(Later that same night)

(Riku jerks out of his once calm slumber, his body sweating heavily and his head aching. Being careful not to wake up the sleeping bodies of Scott and Sora lying next to him, Riku slowly and quietly gets up and begins to make his way down the stairs and into the kitchen, Riku finding a bottle of head ache medicine on the kitchen counter opens the bottle and downs the prescribed amount of the medicine before replacing the bottle back on the kitchen counter where he found it, then he walks into the living room muttering to himself, but then Riku stops dead in his tracks as the voice of another echoes around him, a soft and all too familiar voice. Riku's eyes widen with shock and his body begins to shiver slightly as the voice begins to speak to him, like soft gentle whisperings in his ear saying….)

Sarhia- Riku…. Riku…. Riku…

(Riku recognizing the voice begins to whisper in a shaky and nervous voice saying)

Riku- S…S… Sarhia…

(Riku's breathing becomes heavy and chaotic as the pain in his head erupts violently causing him to scream out in pain, his body collapses to the floor and begins to shake frantically as his mind slips into incautiousness. Riku finds himself lying on the ground in the middle of a vast dark void; Riku's vision begins to return to him, as his eyes begin looking around the vast space surrounding him. Riku sees three strange beings whose bodies where likened onto clusters of shimmer stars and nebulas as if each of their bodies had been formed up of thousands of tiny intertwined universes, they were standing around him a triangle whispering to each other saying)

Lightoon- his heart is strong, as was his beloved wife's… great potential I sense in him.

Mortilmoko- he is awake.

(Lightoon steps towards Riku and helps him stand up, Riku looks at Lightoon frightened and confused as he says in a voice weak and shaky)

Riku- w…w…where am I?

(Riku could feel the warmth and the power radiating off of Lightoon like a raging fire. Lightoon looks at Riku intently his hypnotic glowing eyes entangling and entrancing Riku's mind and ensnaring his thoughts Then Lightoon began to speak in a warm and tender voice saying)

Lightoon- this is… this is the Source… or at least it's final vestige, it was from this forsaken place that all the universe sprung forth into being.

(Riku tries to walk forward slightly but instead he accidentally collapses in to Lightoon's warm and loving arms, Lightoon looks down at Riku warmly and gives a quick soft kiss on the forehead then he begins to whisper into Riku's ear lovingly)

Lightoon- Careful young one, always choose the steps you trod carefully lest you stumble and fall.

(Riku looks up into Lightoon's eyes mystified by their entrancing glow and beauty as he says in a shaky and confused voice)

Riku- who…who are you?

(Lightoon looks down Riku's eyes and says solemnly)

Lightoon- I'm what's left… or maybe… maybe I'm all there ever was.

(Lightoon helps Riku to stand back up as Riku eyes begin to wonder, surveying the vast darkness that surrounding him, Lightoon seeing this gestures towards the vast darkness surrounding them and says)

Lightoon- it wasn't always like this you know… once there was light… I still remember how it was so long ago. But every thing must change… (Lightoon hangs his head sadly and whispers) everything has changed… where is the light that once long before this turning of the tides and the birth of this terrible conflict…

(Riku looks back to Lightoon with a look of curiosity and concern and says)

Riku- Conflict?

Lightoon- The war Riku… the war he started so long ago before the birth of time and space… before this place became a forsaken vestige of it's former purity.

(Riku leans in close to Lightoon looking deep into his radiant eyes and says quietly)

Riku- who… who did this… who started the war?

(Lightoon looks at Riku smiling weakly and says in a voice so soft and tender)

Lightoon- so much to learn and so little time… Behold you now a glimpse of things long past.

(Time seems to stop as Lightoon pulls Riku into a deep and passionate kiss, allowing his memories of the dark events of the past to rush out of him and into Riku like surging electricity. Riku's eyes close tightly in shock as the memories unfold before his eyes. Riku feels his body tense up as Lightoon's lips continue to send rush after rush of electricity through his body but then suddenly time seems to burst back into being as Lightoon pulls away from him as the void around them erupts in brilliant flash of light. Riku's eyes flutter open slowly as he begins to look around at the vast ocean of light that had seemingly replaced the great vast darkness that had been there just moments ago. Riku looks at Lightoon and says in amazement)

Riku- is… is this… (Lightoon anticipating Riku's question replies casually)

Lightoon- yes… this is The Source as it once was. Behold its celestial radiance… its magnificence, its glory…

(Riku continues to look around in amazement at the seemingly endless sea of light surrounding them as he says in shocked and entranced voice)

Riku- it's so beautiful…

Lightoon- yes it is… unfortunately Riku in this place so seemingly untainted and beautiful was born a man… the first of all things ever to exist and his name was Neudos, despite Neudos's great devotion for the light, in his the heart there still did exist a deep inner darkness, it was from this darkness in his heart that another universal force was created…

(Riku turns to Lightoon and says calmly)

Riku- The darkness right… from Neudos was born darkness?

Lightoon- yes… your wife Sarhia, she already told you some of this story didn't she?

(Riku leans in close to Lightoon and places a hand on his check tenderly while looking deep into Lightroon's glowing radiant eyes and says in a voice soft and tender)

Riku- did… did you know her… you talk like you knew her…

(Lightoon looks into Riku's eyes while running a hand through Riku's hair lovingly)

Lightoon- yes Riku I knew her…

Riku- so you… you are one of the one's that used to visit her in her dreams… I remember now, she used to tell Scott and me about you… you … you're The Moonlight Angel, right?

Lightoon- I haven't gone by that title in a long… long time.

Riku- wait a minute, then you were the one who told her about The Door, right?

Lightoon- uhhh yes…. The Door…. The Door to Kingdom Hearts…

Riku- Lightoon…. what is… What is The Door to Kingdom Hearts… why do the heartless want it so dahm bad… what can it offer them?

Lightoon- do you know what Kingdom Hearts is Riku?

Riku- no, Sarhia never told us exactly what it was, all she said was that it was important, in fact her final words to me where remember…

Lightoon- the door is still shut… yes I know I was there that night as well Riku…

Riku- it was you… it was you I felt that night, you held me as I cried… thank you…

(Riku flashes back to the night Sarhia died, Riku is lying in his bed crying uncontrollably when suddenly his eyes widen as he feels a pair of warm invisible arms wrap around his waist lovingly, soothing him and helping his cries to cease, allowing him to drift peacefully off to sleep in the warm embrace of that pair of invisible arms. Riku snaps out of the flash back as suppressed tears begin to fill his eyes, Lightoon, seeing the suppressed tears in Riku's eyes, wraps his arms around Riku lovingly, and whispers in his ear in a voice so soft and tender saying)

Lightoon- its okay to cry Riku… there is no shame in shedding tears for those you love.

(Riku wraps his arms tightly around Lightoon as he Riku begins to cry uncontrollably in Lightoon's arms as he looks up at Lightoon's beautiful radiant eyes and says in a voice racked with cries and sobs)

Riku- I…I miss her so much…

(Lightoon just holds the shaking and crying Riku in his arms tenderly trying to sooth Riku's pain. Lightoon begins to run a hand softly through Riku's platinum colored hair as he says in a soft and lovingly voice)

Lightoon- I know… I know… I miss her too… but for what it's worth there's something… something she wanted me to tell you Riku… she wanted me to tell you that… she knows you found Sora, and she knows that you are keeping the promise that you made to her by loving Sora just as much as you loved her… and… she wanted me to tell you that she's proud of you Riku… she's proud of you… she says that she has faith in you, Sora and Scott concerning the journey you must all soon face…

(Riku looks up into Lightoon's eyes shakily and says weakly)

Riku- journey…. What journey?

(Lightoon breaths in a deep sigh and says to Riku in a voice soft yet serious)

Lightoon- Riku… Kingdom Hearts contains the very essence of all existence of, every heart, in all the worlds, in all the universes, all are connected to it and therefore all are utterly susceptible to it's influence and it's power, Kingdom Hearts is the source of all life and light in existence…. If the heartless ever found The Door to Kingdom Hearts and some how managed to open it they could infect it with their darkness thus turning all of existence into them… their darkness would eclipse all of creation, and all that was once good and pure in this universe will be gone…. time is short Riku they are already on the move, soon they will find a way to break through to your world, they must not be allowed to find The Door to Kingdom Hearts or else everyone everywhere will die…

(Riku rests his head forward against Lightoon's chest as he looks down at his and Lightoon's feet sadly with tears continuing to fall from his eyes as he says in a shaky whisper of a voice.)

Riku- Scott… Sora…

(Lightoon gently places a kiss on Riku's forehead as he continues to hold the crying Riku in his arms lovingly, as says in a voice soft and tender)

Lightoon- Fear not little one for there is still hope, Scott, Sora and you can still stop them, Sarhia believed in you and so do I… it's up to you know, will you help us… Riku?

(Riku looks up into Lightoon's majestic eyes and says in voice shaky and weak)

Riku- w… what I have to do?

Lightoon- for now rest, I will contact you again soon.

Riku- should I tell Scott and Sora?

Lightoon- no, they shall accompany you the next time we meet… so for now let them rest as well. Goodbye Riku. (Lightoon kisses Riku softly on the lips as the space surrounding them erupts in brilliant flash of light and suddenly Riku finds himself awake lying on his living room floor)

Riku- goodbye Lightoon.

(With that said Riku picks himself up off the floor and begins to make his way back up the stairs and into the bedroom, once in the bedroom he climbs carefully back into the bed wrapping his arms around the beautiful still sleeping bodies of Scott and Sora gently as he closes his eyes and drifts peacefully back to sleep)


	5. Author's Note please read

Author's Note - okay this is as far as I have gotten in my original writing normally at this point the movie/story was supposed to skip to a completely different set of characters to explain their origin and then revisit this one later so that eventually the two sets of characters stories cross paths... so do you want me to skip to the next set or continue on with these characters and explain what happens next in their story and if so I would like to get your input on what should happen next and if I like your ideas I will take them into strong consideration... thank you so much for taking the time to read my stories/script and I look forward to your reviews and ideas... thank you.


	6. Chapter 6: The Island

Chapter 6: The Island 

Section #1: Classified Recordings of User Name Black Moon 4

Part #1.

Day #1: Arrival

Recording #1:

Black Moon 4 – Two hours ago I was chosen to join a special team of field agents and researchers being sent to study and investigate the remains of ancient structure located in the center of a secret island that was just recently discovered by Xen-Vulleriss corporation satellites. The president of the company has had all information related to the island and our investigation deemed classified above top secret. The structure we are being sent to investigate appears to be some sort of ancient pyramid or temple of sorts, I have only been given access so far to a very small amount of data regarding this unknown structure so I guess I will have to wait until I can see it with my own eyes before I can speculate further… although I must admit this assignment radiates a very strange and ominous feeling in my heart… my team and I are being deployed to island immediately so I must go now… I guess whatever this feeling is I shall learn what it means soon enough….

(End of Recording)

Recording #2:

Black Moon 4 – The Island is lush and fertile beyond description containing an unprecedented number of various species of both plants and animals including many species of both that man had so far believed today to be extinct and lost to the fading ands of time forever, the land is so virgin and untouched by man like a small patch of paradise sprung forth into being. The level of sunlight here and the purity of the water surrounding the Island seem almost unnatural and are so far without explanation. The water found in many of the Islands small streams and springs seems to possess uncharted healing properties that so far are unexplainable given what we know thus far… however despite all it's splendor and beauty the Island continues to carry with it a strange sense of ill intent and I can't seem to shake this feeling, so dark… so cold… so evil… Xen-Vulleriss Forces have set up a forwarding base of operations here on the Island and it is getting late and my team and I are heading back to the base to rest that's all for now…

(End of Recording)

Recording #3:

Black Moon 4 – Nights are strange here on the Island and I can't ignore these things I am feeling. The air on the island is different at night so cold and stall… old like the breath of ages long past carried once more upon the ghostly night winds of the Island… the wind blows so unsettlingly here I can feel it dancing upon my skin like a thousand wraith-like fingers, I shiver at it's touch and I feel as though I have been graced by death not yet come. How can a place of such unimaginable diversity and life carry with it's sacred and calm tranquility such a sense of impending doom and seductive ill intent like encroaching darkness looming just beyond the horizon waiting to creep from the shadows of the setting sun to feast upon the hearts of men?

P.S. – I know it can't be real… but I swear I can hear the Island whispering when all is quiet and the hunting silence of night has taken hold of the Island and as I listen I can't stop the questions that begin to nag at the back of my mind and fill my heart… what is going on here?... what the hell is this place?...

(End of Recording)


	7. Chapter 6: The Island, Section 2

Chapter #6: The Island

Section #2: Classified Recordings of User Name Smith 13 Part #1

Day #3:

Smith 13 - It has been three days since I arrived on this island with Dr. Susan and her team... and already I must confess that ever since I first set foot on in this place I could feel it... I have never felt anything like this before... so strange... so powerful... what is this feeling... I feel like a child lost in a storm crying out for the warm touch of love that I know I'll never feel again... I don't know why but something... something about this place scares me I just hope I can find out why before it's too late. I must go now… the sun is going to be soon and I am going on a morning investigation trip into the temple located in this Islands epicenter... maybe there I can find some answers... 

(End of Recording)

Smith 13 - Night has fallen now here on the Island and my journey into the temple has just left me with more questions and no answers about both who built the temple and why... The Temple is massive in size with walls of shimmering silver and a glass like material and there is a room not too far in behind a secret passage containing a series of scrolls written in a language that is thus far unidentifiable but we are still running tests. Sorry I cannot talk more they are calling me down to the hospital wing... sounds urgent... I better go for now... 

(End of Recording)

Smith 13 – it appears we are not as alone as we thought Dr. Susan found a man near-death and unconscious just below one of the Island's waterfalls just off to the west of the temple... using the amazing healing properties of the Water found here we managed to safe the man's life and in just a few short hours all his injuries seemed to have healed almost completely now all that is left to do is wait for him to wake up... there is one last thing that is bothering me... last night I think I saw something... last night as I stared out the window of my quarters I saw what looked like a strange hooded figure lurking around the entrance to the temple... I don't know who or what it was that I saw lurking out there but I'll bet who or whatever that hooded figure was has the answers I am looking for... and next time I see it I'll be ready... I must admit though I think it looked at me... I could not see it's eyes to be sure but I felt... and it sent shivers down my spine... but I will find a way to communicate with it... I will get the answers I seek... one way or another...

(End of Recording)

Section #1: Classified Recordings of User Name Black Moon 4

Part #2:

Black Moon 4 – thanks to some quick thinking of Dr. Smith and the strange healing waters found here on the Island we managed to save the life of the young man I found yesterday although finding the body of a young man beneath one of the Island's waterfalls only raises more questions in my mind… what was that man doing here before us… who is he… and does he know anything that can help calm this fear I feel growing ever steadily in my heart... I heard voices last night... new ones... ones I had never heard here before... whispering to me and as I listen I know... what I know I can't explain but I know it anyways... this place... it's essence I can feel it watching me... stalking me... surrounding me... and then I realized there was no running from it... no hiding from it... no escaping from it... and I find my thoughts fading back to times and joys long past... the laughter of my early child hood and the sweet taste of my girlfriends lips almost as if this island was pulling my memories from me... I think I am losing my self to this place... more and more I can feel it even know... it's power creeping it's way deep into my heart... I can feel the Island's heart beating forth out of the deep keeping time with mine and I know this island… this place is alive and I fear that it's intentions are far from good as new questions continue to manifest in my mind... what the hell is going here... what's happening to me... 

(End of Recording)

Day #4: 

Black Moon 4 – I watched the sunrise this morning and for a moment I was able to get lost in it's beauty and to forget about all the questions and emotions that have been plaguing me since I first arrived here on this Island. I have never been one to believe in anything beyond what I can see with my won two eyes but being here now and feeling what I have been feeling ever since I got here I must admit is beginning to make me believe in the unknown and the invisible. The calmness of the sunrise while soothing also worries me because I can't help but wonder it is just the deep breath before the plunge...

(End of Recording)

Section #2: Classified Recordings of User Name Smith 13 Part #2:

Smith 13 – something happened to me today something I can't explain... it all started just before sunrise I heard something that woke me from my uneasy slumber... voices whispering to me telling me to follow. As I followed them they lead me to the young man in the hospital wing the one Dr Susan had found... and as I looked at him I felt something wash over me like soothing warmth and I felt drawn to him… as I approached his body the voices began to tell me to kiss him and I obeyed and when I lips touched I felt a surge of energy rush through me like fire in my blood and I saw his eyes open briefly and when they did I saw it… the mark… the mark the voices called "Oblivion". Then as fast as the warmth and voices had come they were gone and control over my mind was mine once again but what had just happened what was that mark I saw in his eyes... what does it mean... tonight I will wait and watch to see if the hooded figure returns tonight and if It does I will follow it... if it does I will get my answers... I will make sure of that... no matter what... 

(End of Recording)


	8. Chapter 6: Section 2 continued

Smith 13 – Lightning scorched the sky and thunder echoed loudly through the dark and dismal night as I sat watch for the shadow figure through shroud of heavy falling rain... the storm had started a few hours ago and it was growing ever worse and ever more powerful with each passing second... and a strange shimmering silver-like mist had began to rise all over the Island and the winds from the storm where already reaching near-hurricane speeds... but what is even stranger is that the wind is blowing towards the storm's center which is contradictory to your typical storm winds... is anything that happens here ever normal... probably not... but then one must ask is this place even in and of itself normal... this is a question I have already begun to ask myself... ever since I got here I have some how felt as if I slipped right off the face of the Earth... but if that's true then where the fuck are we...

P.S. – Ever since that moment I first feel under the control of the voices and kissed that young man's lips I have felt ever increasingly drawn to him and I don't know why... something about that moment... that kiss changed me... and I must admit I find myself now entranced by his beauty... and I can't help but feel as if I am losing my self to this place... what the fuck is happening to me...

(End of Recording)

Day 5:

Smith 13 –It is mourning now and yet the skies are still black as night as the storm continuesto rage and grow ever more violent and out of control. Lightning struck the communications center of the facility last night and as such we have lost all communication with the outside world... and again I find my self here beside the young man with whom I find myself becoming increasingly obsessed... waiting ... just waiting for him to wake up...

(End of Recording)

Smith 13 – I ran into Dr. Susan in the lab today and I asked her if she had been feeling strange since arriving here on the Island... I thought I had been the only one feeling strange but apparently not because she said she had been feeling different... she began to explain to me all the things she had been feeling and experiencing since she first arrived here as I listened intently... I began to share with her about the voices talking to me as well, and about the kiss and the hooded figure I had seen... when I told her about the hooded figure she told me that she too had seen the figure lurking just outside the communications center when the lighting hit it... she said it was almost as if it had willed the lightning the strike or at least that's how it looked to her... 

(End of Recording)

Smith 13 - the storm is still rageing here on the Island andI am starting to fear that it is not going to stop any time soon and againI find myself kneeling beside the young man's bed entraced i still i do not know why... wait... the shadowy figure is back... i can see him through the mist...nows mychance to follow it i must go for now...

(End of Recording)


	9. Chapter 6: Section 3

Smith 13 – after I saw the shadowy figure an hour ago I ran into the storm to pursue it… I searched for what seemed like an eternity though my watch says it had only been about 15 minutes for the figure and I was about to give up when I heard it… it spoke to me… it told me to follow it and so I did… and it lead me deep into the heart of the temple… it called the temple "Templerum Pantariss Eternaliss" I know not what the name means… it lead me to a some sort of secret throne room containing some sort of shrine… a shrine containing a some strange kind of phial which seemed to hold some sort of strange silverish liquid I told me to take it and told me to be for a great journey is about to begin… it said destiny is once again brining together all who will heed it's call…now I must see what this liquid can do (Smith drinks a small amount of the strange silverish liquid and begins to cry out in pain and collapses to floor unconscious as energy suddenly begins to surge through his body violently)

(End of Recording)

Day 6: 

Black Moon 4 - I found Dr Smith this morning unconscious collapsed on the floor in the hospital room of the young man… I got him back to his quarters and laid him down in his bed so he could get some rest without any one seeing me… I think it is best that no one else but me knows about it at the moment… however when I found him he had a container of silverish liquid in his hand and if my intuition is right then his condition has something to do with it…so I will begin running test on the substance immediately and with any luck I will learn what has happened to Smith and how to fix it… but I must confess I get the feeling that strange journey we all seem to be on is only just beginning…

(End of Recording)

Black Moon 4 - after much analysis of the substance I have conclude that the substance is unlike anything yet discovered by man and like most things here posses properties that so far defy modern science… the substance seems to radiate a very powerful although so far unidentifiable form of energy.. I gave some of the liquid to a chimp test subject so as to check to see what kind of effects the substance would have if drunk, the chimp I used suffered an extreme amount of brain activity over load and then fell into a deep sleep after drinking the liquid however the chimp suffered no actual harm which leads me to believe that Smith wake up naturally given enough time to rest… so the best I can do know is just care for him until then…


	10. Chapter 6: Section 3 Continued

Black Moon 4 - Things have just taken a horrifying turn for the worst here on the Island as six members of the facility staff here have just been hospitalized suffering from a so far unidentifiable illness... I do not expect them to survive the night... Dahm... I must go apparently another 5 people have just been hospitalized...

(End of Recording)

Black Moon 4 - all six of the first to be hospitalized have died and another 3 of the five that where hospitalized just hours have now also become deceased... I have just received reports of another 12 people that have just been brought to the hospital wing apparently suffering from the same strange illness... I sure wish Dr Smith would wake up... I sure could really use his help right about now... I have given the order to carry out quarantine protocols... to keep the healthy from becoming infected...

(End of Recording)

Black Moon 4 - all of the originally infected are now dead and the virus has now spread beyond all control another 35 people have just become infected and the hospital wing is filled beyond capacity... the healthy are all beginning to give into panic... and with each death the hysteria is just growing worse and worse... I fear if this continues excessive physical force maybe required of the guards here to keep the healthy under control... the total number of those who have died from the virus so far is exactly 23 people... and I expect all of the new 35 cases will be dead in just a few more hours and with no way of treating this illness there is little I can do to stop this viruse's spread...I must go now and tend to the new patients...

(End of Recording)


	11. Chapter 6 Section 4

Black Moon 4 - The last of the most recent 35 infected died just an hour ago and with no means

of communication with the outside world at this time this island is starting to feel more and

more like a prison with each passing moment... I saw the shadowy figure again five hours ago only

this time it was inside the facility... I saw it standing by Smith's bed just staring down at

him... it turned to me and I could feel it...I could feel it staring at me... piercing my heart

with it's deep penetrating gaze... it spoke this time... it said "fear not my child fore destiny

is once again bringing together all who will heed it's call... the Silver City has already fallen,

and the darkness is looming just beyound horizon and the three princes of Oblivion are already on

the move and with them the new Age of Awakenings for this world is about to begin... listen to my words and

give heed fore the next step your journey is about to unfold... prepare yourself fore in the morning your

world and all you love will be changed forever fore in morning the war between Light and Dark shall

begin once again"... the sun is nearly up... wait... Smith... Smith can you hear me... I dont know

how but Smith is awake I must go for now...

P.S. - I just pray i am ready for happens next...

(End of Recording)

Smith 13 - The sun is rising and Dr. Susan has wasted no time in informing about all that i have missed while unconciousses including all the information and events that have transpired regarding the Virus and it's rapidly growing kill count, to the mass hysteria that is over-takeing the remaining healthy here on the Island and her most encounter with the shadowy figure and what it had said to her... (a loud excplosion rings out through the facilty) what the fuck was that... (smith activates a communicater on his wrists as a guards voice begins to speak through it saying frantically "SHOTS FIRED SHOTS FIRED the excplosion just torn open the Armory and the healthy are rushing us but theres something wrong with them... thier eyes... I think it's the virus... seal off the area were dropping like flies in here... theres just too many of them... Ohhh my god i'm getting reports that the recentilly deceased bodies of the some of the infected have some how risen from the dead and are attacking facility security officer in the Morgue section of the facility hospital-wing... we can't last much longer... their overwhelming us ohhh my god my squad is dead thier all dead... forget about me seal off the area don't let the virus spread beyoud this section of the facility it's your only chance..." ) ohhh my god we have to go now... we have to get to the security center in this section of the facility and begin quarentine lock-down procedures to seal off the areas off infection to the keep dead, the infected and the virsus bloody crazied rampage from spreading to the rest of the facility... it appears Dr. Susan and i are the only ones left alive here... i guess the shadowy figure was right in what it told Susan because it seems that hell has just broken loose here and now the only thing left to do is survive...

(End of Recording)


	12. Chapter 6 Section 4: Ashcroft Awakens

(Authors Note - for this next part i am going back to writing formate i had used in the earlier chapters because for the next couple parts Dr Susan and Dr Smith will not be useing the terminals to make recordings except here and there they will from now on usually be too busy just trying to survive and keep moving and even though it is day time on the island ever since the storm started a couple recordings back their has not actually been any actual daylight on the island because even during the day the storm blocks out so much of the sunlight that even during the day the island looks like it is still night time outside. okay and one last thing just out of curiosity did anyone catch on to "Mark of Oblivion" link between Sora from the first part of the story and the young man Dr. Susan found and Smith kissed... and just so you know the young man's name is Ashcroft)

Chapter 6, Section 4 Continued: Ashcroft Awakens (Part A)

(Smith opens the door to the sercurity center with slow and steady caution preparing himself for the gruesome massacre he knew he was about to see... the door opens and Smith and Susan step through shutting the door behind them. Susan covers her mouth to keep from vommiting as she stares down at the bloody bodies lying dead before her... but if what the gaurd had said was true she knew they would not stay dead much longer. She turns away from the bodeis to speak with Smith and says)

Susan - Smith lets hurry remember what the gaurd said about the dead returning... i dont want to be here when these one's wake up...

(Smith turns to Susan for a moment and says to him, as he begins makeing his way to a near by computer terminal)

Smith - Amen to that let's just activate the quarentine lock-down procedures and get the hell out of here... (Smith begins typing away quickly on the terminal keyboard and then turns to Susan and says, as alarms begin to ring out all over the facility and the intercom voice begins to say "Quarentine Lock-Down procedures activated... Lock Down commencing") its done now lets get the hell out of here...

Susan - right... susan opens the door to leave as she is suddenly tackeled by one of the infected she screams out as her attacker begins to bite and scratch at her like some wild animal. blood flows from it's mouth as it continues to lash out at her. Smith rushes forward and time just seems to stop as Smith reaches for her "whats going on... what is this power i feel inside me" says Smith as a massive burst of energy surges forth from his out stretched hand causing time to spring back into effect as Susan's attacker is blasted into the hall and through the steel wall into the next room by Smith's energy)

(Smith rushes over and helps Susan to her feet as she says with a voice still shaky with fear and panic about what had just happend)

Susan - How... how... did you do that?

(Smith looks down at his hand as he says)

Smith - I... I don't know... some... something inside me...

(Smith and Susan run out into the hall towards the room of the young man Susan had found and hear an unknown voice call out from inside the room saying)

"SOMEBODY... ANYBODY... HELP ME... WHERE AM I?" (Susan reaches the room and seeing Ashcroft awake she turns to Smith and says)

Susan - Smith the young man's finally woken up...


	13. Chapter 6 Section 4: Part B

Chapter 6, Section 4 Continued: Ashcroft Awakens (Part B)

(Susan rushes over to a shanking, scared and confused Ashcroft and begins helping him to his feet as she says)

Susan - shhhh... it's alright... were here to help you...

Ashcroft - Who are you?

Susan - this is Dr. Smith and I am Dr. Susan... whats your name? (asks Susan gentily with a warm and soft voice).

Ashcroft - I... I dont know... Ashcroft I think... I can't really remember... where am I? how did I get here?

(Smith rushes over to body of a near by dead gaurd lying in the hall way just outside the room and graps his gun before rushing back to Susan and Ashcroft as he says)

Smith - Well Ashcroft it's nice to meet you but right now we have to go and you have to come with us it's not safe here any more see for your self.

(Ashcroft walks over to the door and looks out into the hall way just staring down at the dead body of the guard that Smith had just taken the gun from and then turning to the other two he says in voice shaky with shock and horror as if trying to suppress the urge to puke)

Ashcroft: wh... wh... what happened here? HOW DID I GET HERE? WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE?

(Susan rushes over to smith and places and wraps her arms around him trying to calm him down as she says)

Susan - shhhh... calm down... be calm... we found you here on this island a few days ago near death... unconciouse... alone... we brought you back to this facility for medical attention... only not long after we found this awful storm began (susan walks Ashcroft to a near by window to show him the blackend and storm skies above) and everythings gone to hell since then... not long after the storm began lightening torn through our communication center and as such we have lost all communication with the outside world and as if that was not bad enough... a few days ago people getting sick.. some unknown virus they began to die and there was nothing any one could do... and now it appears that us three are the only once left alive in this entire facility...

(Smith begins to walk towards Ashcroft as begins to speak to him saying)

Smith - yeah and that's not the worst of it just an hour ago an excplosion tore open the Armory of this facility the guards were overwhelmed it appears the virus had some how infected all the remaining healthy here on the island and had turned them into blood thirsty monsters and the real scary thing is that just moments after that we heard of reports that the dead in this facility Morgue have begun retrurning to live and began to attack the gaurds in that section... so it seems that if you die by the virus you are also brought back by it and transformed in violent ferral husk of your former self... we've activated Qaurentine Lock-Down Procedure but this area still is not completely safe thats why we need to get the hell out of here and get to a safer section of the facility fast... well tell you more when we are all some place safer okay?

(Ashcroft nods his head understandingly as he says)

Ashcroft - okay lets go...


	14. Chapter 6 Section 4: Part C

(Authors Note - Thank you so much for your continued support of my stories and I would just like to give a special thanks to YaoiFanGirl 101, Mithras 151, Immortal Fisheh and Aislynn Goldleaf... all of your support really means alot to me, you have all taught me that it is not about writing for some large crowd of people but rather a few fans who truley care about your work all of you now have a very special place in my heart... a place that will always belong to each and every one of you... thank you so much for supporting my efforts and for giving me the encouragment I need to keep pushing forward...)

Chapter 6, Section 4 Continued: Ashcroft Awakens (Part C)

(Smith guides the now group of three down the long hallways of the facility gun at the ready. After a few minutes smith opens a door leading to the facilities sceince labs section in steps through the door first to make sure it is safe then gestures for the others to follow as he says)

Smith - okay... this area of the facility should be safe at least for awhile so we'll rest here for now...

(Smith takes the hand of the still very weak Ashcroft and guides him over to a near by lab table to rest while Susan runs over to a near by computer terminal and begins recording)

Black Moon 4 - Things have just gotten worse here it appears the shadowy figure was right because this morning the virus has offiacilly infected every last person here with the acception of Dr. Smith, the young man i found not too long ago who we now know as Ashcroft and me and it appears that the virus is now not only killing those it infects but it is bringing them back again as violent blood thirsty monsters... plus the storm is still raging outside the facility with no signes of stopping... (while Susan continues to record at the near by terminal Smith begins to chat with Ashcroft telling him about the expedition that brought himself and Susan to the island in the fist place and the starnge things they had discovered since they got there and then he begins to discuss the voices and when he gets to the part about the kiss he stops and looks deep into Ashcrofts eyes entranced by thier beauty as he continues to speak in warm and gentle voice saying)

Smith - you know when you were unconciouse... I would stare at you... watch you, you looked so beautiful and peaceful but I did not notice it until the voices they... they told me to... to kiss you...

Ashcroft - it was you I felt... it was your lips on mine... I had never felt such lips... thank you... Smith...

Smith - yeah... don't be affraid of love... don't be affraid...

(with that said Ashcroft leans in and kisses Smith on the lips softly placeing has hands on Smiths strong shoulders before pulling away and saying)

Ashcroft- I will be for waiting for you when you finaly ready to love me... just dont make me wait forever...

Smith - but we just met...

Ashcroft - so we've still got time to get to know each other all I ask is that you be willing to give love a chance and until then i'm here for you okay?


	15. Chapterm 6 Section4 Ashcroft's Apologies

Chapter 6, Section 4 Continued: Ashcrofts Apologies

(Smith nods as he turns and begins walking to the near by teminal where Susan was makeing her recording)

Smith - i think we need to sit and think about what to do next and figue out just what it is that we know so far about what is happening here...

Susan - agreed... Ashcroft (says Susan over her shoulder at Aschcroft as she turns to face him and begins to walk towards him)

Ashcroft - yes?

Susan - I need to ask you some qestions and I want you to be completely honost with me understand?

Ashcroft - yes...

Susan - How did you get here to this island... you said before you can't remember much... but we need to know what yuo can remember... please it's important if we are to survive this...

(Smith walks back to the terminal where Susan had been making her recording as Ashcroft begins to answer Susan saying)

Ashcroft - I... I remember... ahhhh!! (Ashcroft begins to scream hands on his head as he falls to the floor hard as thoughts and images begin to rush through brain and pain erupts in his head)

(Susan rushes down and places an arm around him as he begins to speak frantically saying)

Ashcroft - I remember... (Aschroft's mind begins to flash back to moments already past) pain... people screaming... the eyes... it's dark... somethings coming... NO STOP... PLEASE... NO DONT HURT HIM... PLEASE... STOP... NEVE GETTING HOME... NEVER GETTING HOME... (Ashcroft's screams begin to slow as Ashcorft falls unconcouis)

Susan - Ashcroft wake up... wake up... (says Susan after several minutes of attempting to revive Ashcroft... finnally Ashcroft reawakens saying)

Ashcroft - wha... what happened...

Susan - you passed out...

(Smith looks over his shoulder at the other two and says)

Smith - hey come have a look at this... I found something...

(Susan and Ashcroft make thier way towards Smith as Susan says)

Susan - what is it

Smith - a file... a journal entry to be exact... followed by a series of sealed research data files...

Susan - made by who...

Smith - it appears my good Susan... that we have been lied to... some one else was sent to this island before us... the journal entry was left by a man... a man useing the name Gabriel James Ashcroft... are you sure you dont remember anything (says Smith turning to Ashcroft)...

Ashcroft - me... me... play it... I need to see this...

(Smith nods as he activates the video which begins to play on the terminal screen. The video begins with a young man talking frantically saying as explosions ring out of in the distance and alarms appear to be going off all around him)

Past/Recording Ashcroft - Hello my Name is Dr. Gabriel James Ashcroft... me and my team where sent her ten days ago to this island to research the mysterious temple located here in this Island's epicenter... this island is amazing... i have included all of our research data on it and it's unique features and properties at the end of this recording... i just pray that the unfortinate soul who sees this finds the information useful... the others here are all already dead and i am the last one left... time is short for me and so I fear I must go now... to whoever finds this you can find all the info you need about what has happened here and all the research we have collected on this island and the temple enclosed in the files following this recording... and incase i dont survive... I just wanna say... I'm sorry for all that have done here... I am affraid we have opened the gates of Hell and unleashed it's darkness upon this world... i am going to die here i know that now... fore such is the only fate I deserve for what I have done... what we have done... may our children forgive us... fore surley we have pathed the way for the end of days...


	16. Chapter6Section4 Ashcroft's Apologies B

(Smith turns to Ashcroft and says)

Smith - it appears that we atleast now know who you are... Gabriel huh... I like that... so tell us Gabriel are ready to find out what happened to you before we found you? are all your answers are right here in these files you left us... (Ashcroft leans in towards Smith and whispers in his ear)

Ashcroft - what if I... what if I am not a good person... you saw the video what if all this is my fault... I dont want to lose you...

(Smith places a hand on Ashcroft's cheek soothingly and looking deep into Ashcroft's eyes says)

Smith - Nothing... nothing we find in these files will change the way i feel about you... I promise... okay?

(Ashcroft leans in closer and gives Smith a Soft kiss on the lips before nodding and saying)

Ashcroft - okay... let's take a look...

(Susan walks up to Ashcroft and places a hand on his shoulder to help keep him calm and comfort him as Smith turns and begins opening the data files and reading through them)

Smith - listen to this one its an audio file mostly static but i think there is a message buried in it listen...

(the three of them begin to listen closely as the audio message begins to play and through the statis they hear faint voice saying)

Faint Voice - I feel it now... the Darkness inside me... somebody help me... please... somebody anybody... help me... no... no... stop... please... to whoever maybe one day listening to this...I just want to say I'm so sorry... there coming for me now... I deserve it... I deserve to die here... for what I have done there can be no forgivness... in this life or the next fore such is a gift I do not deserve... there here... this is it... my time short now... to who ever is listening you must find the three princes from the heavens only they can save man-kind now from the evil that we have brought forth in our foolishness... ahhh...

(with that said the message stops Ashcroft turns to Susan and asks)

Ashcroft - what does this all mean... what was I doing here... what kind of expirements where we running here... I CAN'T REMEMBER ANY OF THIS... why can't I remember... (Ashcroft begins to cry violently in Susan's arms as she just holds him gently)

Susan - shhhh... shhh... dont cry... it's alright... it's alright... (says Susan trying to sooth Ashcroft's sobs)

(the camera begins to survey out across a vast space of nothing but light flowning like water as far as the eye can see... as a strange voices echos all around saying)

Lightroon - The time of arrival has come and now and the called Ashcroft and his friends are already on the move... and the ones who gather with the one called riku are already nearly prepared... the Gates of the Darkness have been opened... truley it is now time for the next step in this grand design to begin...

Avleer- Agreed... so let be done... Alose Nocta Sema Ku...

(Authos Note - okay now i need people to start reviewing more because i need to know if my fans/ readers want me to now transition back to the first set of main characters for awhile or if i should start with the next set of main characters? i need your reviews and your opionins PLEASE...)


	17. Chapter 7:Welcome to Never Land sect 1

Chapter 7: Welcome to Never Land

Section #1: My Name is Alice

(Location: Top Secret Zenetra-Tech Never Land Facility #143, beneath Zenetra-Tech Research Facility #23, located in Eastern Australia)

Dr. Alexis Feros - of all the subjects I have studied during my time at Never Land Facility number 143 I have never been so fascinated by a patient as I am now… last month a new patient arrived here… patient number 772 and already I find myself intrigued by him. His first night here he did nothing but cry hysterically all night as I listened quietly outside his cell. I must admit even me a woman doctor who has carried out countless painful and torturous experiments on so many patients men women and children alike without even the slightest bit of remorse can't help but feel a slight twinge of guilt and pain at the sound of his frantic cries and heart wrenching sobs. I am a person who usually prides myself on having little or no caring for the suffering of others and yet I find myself feeling things for this young boy… things I thought I could never feel again. I still remember the first time I examined him.

(Alexis begins to flash back to that first examination of patient #772)

(Patient #772 is lying with his shirt off, strapped to a cold steel hospital table starring up at Alexis with a look of confusion mixed with fear and a slight hint of deep inner longing. (the patient begins to speak in a voice made weak and small by mixed feelings of fear and nervousness saying)

Patient #772 – w…who are you? Wh… why did you bring me here?

Alexis (Narrator) - I had taught myself not to get attached to patients because in the end the only thing I will ever be to them is there blood-thirsty and cold-hearted torturer... the one who preformed heinous and severely inhumane experiments on them… who could stare down at them and gaze deep into their eyes as they suffer and feel nothing at all, seemingly numb in my lack of compassion, caring or lack of conscious but something about this patient was different maybe it was that shimmer I saw in his eyes or that overwhelming sense of self-loathing and self-hatred I felt radiating from deep inside of him… I guess it was this strange fondness I felt for him that caused me to cast aside my normally powerful sense of judgment that would have normally kept me from answering the boy in fear of the possible development of eventually bonds and attachment and yet I found that for this one special boy I spoke… he asked and I answered. Some how this boy who I have never met before just by the sheer look in his eyes… those beautiful piercing eyes has managed to begin to slowly break down my emotional walls and protective barriers to pull forward that deep suppressed inner me… a more compassionate me… a better me… a me I thought I had lost along timeago back before my time in this place... back when I had a heart…

(Alexis stars down at the young patient her eyes begin to ghost over his smooth flat stomach and beautiful slender arms and legs before coming back to rest on his beautiful sapphire blue eyes… as she begins to answer him saying)

Alexis –My name is Dr. Alexis, what's yours?

(the young patient just stars up at Alexis for a moment with shakily as his continue to shimmer with suppressed tears as he answers her saying)

Patient #772 – Alice… my… my name is Alice…

(Alexis smiles for a moment before saying in a slightly amused voice)

Alexis – Alice huh… do you have last name Alice?

(Alice just stared at her for a moment before saying)

Alice – Fr… Frost…

(Alexis continues to smile as she says)

Alexis – well it's a pleasure to meet you Alice and as to your other question you were brought here to be studied… it seems that you are a very special boy.

(Says Alexis as she begins to look over Alice's files. Alice turns his head away from Alexis as he says in a voice filled with a mixture of sadness, anger and self-loathing)

Alice – you mean cursed… I can hear them you know? The lingering screams of those long past... the ones you tortured here in this room… I can feel their fear and suffering filling this room it's both suffocating and intoxicating at the same time… why... what did they ever do to you to deserve what you did to them? Answer me that… tell me why?

(Alexis stares down at Alice for a moment for the first time in here life finding remorse creeping it's way into her heart as tears began to slowly threaten to escape her eyes as she says)

Alexis – orders… that's all… I was just following orders…

Alice – your lying… you enjoyed their suffering… why?

(Alice just continues to stare at Alexis eyes filled with tears and confusion on able to understand how Alexis could of brought herself to commit such horrible acts on her fellow man, unable to understand how she was able to derive pleasure from their suffering)

Alice – now I see… so am next am I… now your going to torture me like you tortured them… will you feel no pain for me as well… shall shed no tears for my cries of pain when they come… is your heart that truly lost into darkness…

(Alexis begins to walk towards the Alice eyes filled with deep inner remorse and pain both eyes and voice heavy with sadness as she begins to speak to him saying in sad and apologetic voice)

Alexis – I'm so sorry Alice but I my heart was taken from along time ago…

(and with that said Alexis picks up her scalpel and with one last stare of sadness and regret about what she was about to do towards Alice she says in voice filled with sadness and guilt)

Alexis – I have to begin now Alice… it's going to hurt and your going to scream…. But for what it's worth I am truly sorry but this is the way it has to be… close your eyes and let your mind carry away from this place and away from your body maybe their you will find at least some protection from this hell… please forgive me…

(with that Alexis places her scalpel to Alice's soft and tender flesh and begins to work as Alice's screams begin to echo through the room)


	18. Chapter7 Section2:I Dont Understand You

Section #2:

(Authors Note: Incase any one was wondering yes I am a homosexual boy, I have been developing these stories in my head since I was about 3 years old and I am now currently 18 years old.)

Alexis Narrator – It was Alice's second night here in this facility just after I had finished my first examination session with him, I found myself in my room crying about what I and just done to him. That look he had given me as I began to cut into his lush beautiful skin… that look that pierced me right to my core… that look I can't shake from my mind no matter how hard I try. Something about this boy was changing me… and I could not understand why… after what seemed like an eternity of crying I found myself looking in on him using the camera feed from his cell, his slender perfect body now wrapped in bandages to cover the deep painful incisions I had just given him an hour or so ago he looked so calm and peaceful as he slept but to horror something happened… something that was common in this place but something I found myself Alice would not have to endure… I watched in silent horror with tears running down my face as the doors to Alice's cell opened and a group of about 7 heavy built guards stepped in and picking up the once sleeping Alice out of his bed and slamming him against the cell wall behind him began to bind his hands feet and tie him back down to the bed tightly… I could see the fear on Alice's face as the guards removed what little garments he had on and preceded to take turns savagely raping him… I felt my heart begin to crumble and break with sadness as I heard Alice's screams of pain through my computer terminal… I watched for 4 hours as this brutally savagery continued and by the time it was over Alice's body even through the camera looked like it was covered in bruises and cuts from the brutal treatment the guards had just given him blood clearly flowing out from his entrance drenching the now dirty and ripped sheets of this bed the guards had left him on broken bruised and crying… What is happening to me… why do I cry when he cries… why does my heartbreak when he screams… why…

(The next morning)

(The next morning when me and Alice where alone in the lab with lying strapped down to the examination table I began to cry again as I felt Alice's bruises and cuts with my hands and then as one of my hands drifted down to his no ripped and torn entrance and felt the dried blood that still lingered there form the night before)

Alice - please don't cry... I dont like it when you cry... some one so beautiful should not be so sad... I know you saw what happened last night, it was not your fault... it was them and them alone...

(Alexis just begins to break down even more as she begins to speak to Alice through tears and sobs as she begins to run her fingers softly over the incisions she had left in his skin the day before)

Alexis - but this... I did this... to you I did this... why do you look at me like that... why do you stare at me with those beautiful saphire eyes like you see some shimmering light of goodness in me...

(Alice just continues to stare over at Alexis with eyes filled with compassion as he answers her with a voice of warmth and love)

Alice - because I know... your past... and your future... great purpose I sense in you... because I sense your pain and and I see your warmth in your eyes... the warmth you've tried to hide for so long...and I because I too know how how it feels... to feel as if your very excistence is a mistake... a mistake for which you should punished... you and I we're the same...

Alexis - I dont understand you... after what I did to you... I just don't understand this feeling... this feeling give me when you look at me... when you speak to me... I just dont understand you?

Alice - your a good person... don't feel guilty... I am the one that deserves too be punished... for my curse I was brought here and for my curse I deserve to die...

(Alexis just covers her mouth for a moment with sadness and shock as she continues to cry wrapping her arms around Alice's neck warmly and sobbing uncontrolablly)

Alice - dont cry for me... I am not my life and my suffering are not worth the tears... I deserve to be forgotten... I deserve to die...


	19. Chapter 8 Section 1: I Saw Him

Chapter 8: Doors and Demons 

Section #1: I Saw Him

(Riku stands alone in his living room looking down at the city buildings below him through his vast living room window lost in deep contemplation as the sun slowly begins to rise up from beyond the horizon to give light to the new dawning day as his mind just continues to go back and forth in thought about the dream he had just had of the Moon Light Angel Lightroon and what he had said to him. Riku snaps out of his thoughts suddenly as he feels Sora's warm slender arms wrap around his waist and Scotts soft lush lips on his cheek as Sora begins to whisper in Riku's ear saying softly)

Sora – you okay baby? Is something wrong?

(Scott begins to whisper in Riku's other ear saying softly)

Scott – I thought I heard you climbing back into the bed last night?

(Riku turns his head kisses Sora on lips softly before turning his head to Scott and kissing Scott on his lips softly before looking back at Sora and saying)

Riku – no… I'm fine… it's nothing… just a dream…

(Sora kisses Riku on the neck softly before saying in a soft and gentle voice)

Sora – all right but here if you need to talk okay?

(Riku just smiles at Scott and Sora warmly as he says)

Riku – okay… say why don't you and Scott take your beautiful selves upstairs and have a shower while I get to work on making you two some break feast…

(Scott kisses Riku on the shoulder warmly before saying in a soft warm voice)

Scott – alright… be back down soon okay? Come on Sora…

(with that said Scott grabs Sora's hand lovingly and begins guiding him upstairs to the shower while staring back briefly at Riku who was smiling warmly at the two briefly as he begins to make his way towards the kitchen to begin making breakfast)

(as Scott and Sora enter the bathroom Scott walks up to Sora sexily and begins to undo Sora's night robe letting it fall to the ground softly revealing Sora's beautiful naked body as Scott kisses Sora on the lips warmly letting his hands ghost over Sora's stomach briefly causing Sora to moan slightly with pleasure as he begins to kiss Scott's neck lustfully before whispering into Scott's ear and saying)

Sora – come on Scott stop it your turning me on... come on lets just get into the shower okay?

(with that said Sora pulls Scott in closer to him and begins to take of Scott's boxers before taking Scott's hand tenderly and guiding him over to the shower and beginning to turn on the warm water and climbing into the shower guiding Scott into the shower with him and beginning to wash Scotts naked chest with a wet soapy wash cloth)

(Down stairs Riku begins to make breakfast as he once again finds himself lost in thoughts about the dream he had just had and what Lightroon had said to him.)

(after about 10 minutes of zoned-out thought Riku is pulled back to reality as he feels Scott's hard hands messaging his shoulder lovingly as Sora walks up to Riku and kiss him on the cheek softly causing Riku to smile warmly as he turns to Scott and says in a soft voice)

Riku – look I need to tell you both something…

(Scott takes Riku's hand and guides him table as Sora walks over to the coffee maker and starts to make them all some coffee before making his way to the table and sitting down next to Riku)

Scott – what is it Riku… you can tell us… you can tell us anything. (Says Scott in voice filled with loving and tender softness as he continues to hold Riku's hand soothing)

Riku – Scott… do you remember the person Sarhia used to say visited her in her dreams… the one she called Lightroon? (Says Riku as he stares deeply into Scott's eyes)

Scott- yeah…

Riku – I heard her voice last night… calling my name… I fainted and then… I saw him… (Says Riku in weak and shaky voice)


	20. Chapter 8: Section2: I am Lightroon

Chapter 8: Doors and Demons 

Section #2 - I am Lightroon

Riku- he told me... he told me about The Door of which Sahria had spoke about... remember Scott?

(Scott continues to stare at Riku intentily as he says)

Scott - Yes the Door to the Lights...

Riku - he told me that Sahria knows I kept my promise of finding Sora...

(Sora continues to hold Riku's hand as he continues to star lovingly at Riku as he says in a confused voice)

Sora - wait... what... what are you talking about Riku?

(Scott turns to Sora and says)

Scott- Sahria... just before she died... prophecied that one day Riku would meet a boy... a boy named Sora... a boy who will bare the mark of Oblivion... and that Riku would fall in love with tyou and that Riku must to be your guardian and protect you from some great coming darkness...

(Sora leans in towards Riku looking deep into his eyes and saying in questioning voice)

Sora- Riku...

(Riku places a hand loveingly on Sora's check as he stares back into Sora's big beautiful eyes and says)

Riku - she said i was to love you just as i had loved her and to stand beside in some coming battle...

(Riku, Scott and Sora suddenily jump out of thier chairs in shock as they suddenily here a voice comeing from out of the shadows of the unlit hallway as a shadowy hooded winged figure walks towards them with eyes glowing brilliantly as the shadowy figure turns to them and says)

Lightroon - a battle that is about to unfold very soon... my young ones... be not affraid... Scott... Sora (Says Lightroon nod towards each of them in turn) I am lightroon...


	21. Authors Note 2

Author's Note - my chapters have been getting smaller due to fact this volume of my stories is nearly over and so I am having a hard time ending plus I right trying manage both having a job and going to college and dealing with the fact that I am going to be homeless in like two weeks... thanks to all my loyal fans who have followed my story thus far I love you all with all my heart and soul... plus I am currentilly begining concept work on the next volume of this story. so please be patient with me I will updat as soon as I can.  
love you all... and good bye for now. 


	22. Chapter 8 Section 3 To the Island

Chapter 8: Section #3:

To the Island:

Scott- Lightroon... you're Lightroon...

(Lightroon at Scott Assureingly)

Sora - Lightroon... what is this quest that Riku speaks of? why have you come to us?

(Says Sora as he continues to stare intentily at Lightroon while holding Riku's hand loveingly. Lightroon continues to stare at each of them intetnily as he says in his magnifacent voice)

Lightroon - I come to you now because the darkness is already on the move... and the dawn of a new age is now looming just beyound the horizon.. and the arrival of the three prineses from the stars is finally at hand... and so now it is time for you three to begin the quest for which you born... each of you has been chosen by me to stand as protectors of all that is good and just in this world... and to stand together as obivators against the forces of darkness... this is your destiny and it calls to you now... a call that you must answer or all that you love and hold dear will be lost forever to the shadows of everlasting dahmnation...

(Sora looks down at riku loveingly for a moment as he kisses him on the lips softly before turning to face Lightroon. The three men stare at each other for a moment and then nodding to each other in silent agreement they all kneel down before lightroon as riku says intentily to Lightroon)

Riku - Sahria trusted you with her life and fought for you right to the very end it is because of this darkness that she truly died and i will not let her death be in vain... and you brought me to Sora that night I know that just as Sahria had foreseen...

(Sora interupts saying)

Sora - and I never even got to meet Sahria but I know Riku and Scott loved her very much and riku trust and I so I trust you as well because I love Riku more than anything else in this world and if you had a hand in bringing me to him than I am eternally grateful to you for it... this world is my home and thanks to you finaly have a family and that loves me..

Scott - What do you need us to do? we are yours to command...

(Lightroon smiles down at them as he says)

Lightroon - good then it is time to begin... allow me to prepare for your journey by bestowing upon you the gifts and powers of your own inner force...

(time seems to stop as Lightroon streatches forth his hands over the three young men and says)

Lightroon - arise and be one with me... through each other and through let your strength be everlasting, and my the gifts of your own inner power be unlocked... this you universe is yours to protect... now rise my obvitors and go forth to fullfil your destiny... with my blessings.

(And with that said time seems to burst back into effect as the three young men arise as Riku says)

Riku - I can feel it... the power... thank you Lightroon... now what are we supposed to do?

Lightroon - you must go now and seek out the one's called Ashcroft, Susan, and Smith and with them you must locate and protect the three princes of the stars from the forces of darkness for tonight is the hour of thier arrival on this world and the forces of darkness will stop at nothing to seize them first... go now... and make haste for the sand of time aqre already pouring against you...

(and with that the three young men vanish in an excplosion of brilliant light and Lightroon fades off into the shadows once again)


	23. Chapter 8: Section 4

(The storm continues to rage back on the island as the bodies of three young men Riku, Scott and Sora are washed a shore. after a couple of minutes Riku begins to open his eyes and stand about to begin takeing in his surrondings after a bout a minute or two the other two men back on thier feet beside him. The three young men just continue look around takeing in thier new dark and gloomy enviroment as Sora turns to Riku and says)

Sora - so I guess this is where our journey begins...

Riku - it would seem so... lets not waste anytime remember what Lightroon said... lets begin our search for these other three chosens he spoke of... (says Riku as he continues to survey their new dark dismal and stormy surrondings)

Scott- good idea... but I must admitt this place give me a really bad feeling...

(says Scott as turns to face Riku before casting a uneasy look at the black lightening scorched sky)

Sora - me too... but Riku's right theres no time to waste if what Lightroon said is true...

(says Sora slightly nerviously as he also glances up at the stormy skies above before look back down into the think and dark jungle looming before them)

Riku - I guess this is also one of Lightroon's gifts to us.

(says Riku as the three young men begin to excamine the elegant and shimmering silverish armored suits that now adorn each of their bodies as Sora replies)

Sora - seems to be... I think we should get moveing...

Riku - agreed... (says Riku turning to Sora for a moment as he begins the three of them begin to make there way it the into the trees in search of the other three warriors of which Lightroon spoke)

(the forrest was so dark and think and the only light was the silverish ghostly light of the moon shineing down through the trees. the three men just continue to push on through the trees in silence for a moment each just listening to the strange night-time whispers of the Island.)

Riku - wait... (says Riku suddeninly gestureing for the others to kneel down for a moment while he crawled ahead on the ground towards a clearing ahead of them as Sora and Scott followed close behind, as the three men reached the edge of the clearing they found themselves standing before some sort of military installation near the base of some massive temple in the center of the island)

Sora- so who do you suppose built this place you guys? (says Sora as the three of them begin to make thier why inside the base

Riku - I don't know but this might tell us... (says Riku as he makes his way to a near by computer terminal and begining to search its files as he continues to speak saying) well according to these files this is a research facility built by Xen-Vulleriss interprises built to act as forwarding base of operations the sake of conducting research on the massive temple located here on this island and for research on the island itself... only ohh my god... this can't be right... this must be a mistake... something went wrong here terriablly wrong...

Scott - what is it? (says Scott as he and Sora begin to make there way to Riku's side)

Riku - well according to these latest data entries it would seem this place was struck by some sort virus that caused most of the staff and security here to become ill and die in less than just a few days... wait look at the names here these files were left here by two different scientist that worked here look at thier names...

Scott - Dr. Susan M. Kero and another scientist named Dr. Smith...

Sora - they must be two of the other three warriors of which lightroon spoke.

(Riku nods in agreemeant as he suddenily stares down intentily at a near by terminal screen and says)

Riku - hey guys i getting three life readings comeing from a near by room that according this is where the computer origianally used to activate the lockdown protocals is located about the three readings are the three lightroon sent us to find.

Sora - lets go see if there alright. (and with that said the three young men begin to make there way to the room containing the three life readings to investigate)


	24. Chapter 8 Section 5

Section #5:

Susan - Smith look at this according to the facility security sensores three life readings have just entered the facility and are heading this way... they are atleast somewhat aware of what's happened to us they just finished reading some the data logs we left and the one we left just before activateing lock down procedures... what should we do... they will be here any moment...

Smith - I dont know but my intuition is telling me that we should trust them...

(Smith and Susan are watching through the camera feed as the Scott, Riku and Sora finaly make it to the door to the room containing Smith, Susan and Ashcroft as Susan turns to Smith and says)

Susan - are you sure?

(Smith looks at her for a moment before nodding and saying)

Smith - open the door...

(With that said Susan types in the security code on the door to unlock it and the door opens and Riku, Scott and Sora entering the room cautionsly as Smith approaches Riku and says warmly)

Smith - Hello my name is Dr. Smith (Smith reaches out his hand for Riku to shake. Riku shakes Smith's hand warmly smileing slightly as Smith smiles back aswell)

Riku - We saw your data log enteries it you seems you guys have been having real bad time here and could maybe use some help... my name is Riku and these are my friends Sora and Scott (says Riku gesturing to each of them as Riku introduces them to Smith)...

(Sora walks up to Smith and shakes Smith's hand as well and says kindly)

Sora - it's nice to meet you Dr. Smith.

(Smith begins to walk towards Susan who was standing off next to Ashcroft then Smith turns to Riku, Sora and Scott and chestureing begins to introduce Aschroft and Susan saying)

Smith - This my esteemed college and friend Dr. Susan and this handsome young man is our friend Aschcroft we found him here unconciouse on the island a few days after we first arrived and then just a few hours ago we found out he was actually a scientist like us sent here before our team to study this island and its secrets but unfortinutilly he seems to be suffering from sort of amnesia... (Sora and Ashcroft shake hands friendily as Scott and Susan do the same) well know that introductions are done i suppose we better fill in more completely about what has happened here if you are going to help us...

Riku - alright

(Smith, Susan and Ashcroft begin to excplain to all that had transpired since they first arrived on the island showing Riku, Sora and Scott all info they had gathered from the searching the facilities data base for answers this goes on for an hour or so)

Riku - Look the Moon Light Angel Lightroon brought us here, he told us to make contact and he said we needed to join forces to find the place the three princes from stars will land tongiht somewhere here on the island.

Smith - well I dont know exactly what you are talking about...

(The room suddenily goes pitch black as two glowing redish eyes appear from the across the room move closer and closer to the group of humans as a voice echoes in the dark saying)

Avleer - perhaps I can Excplain... my name is Avleer aia am a messenger of the Moon Light Angel...

(The lights begin to flicker off and one as a the body of the voice is revealed in the flickers of light to be some sort of hooded moth like creatur with glowing red eyes speaking to the group of humans saying)

Avleer - please do not be frightened by my form, I come with a message so listen very... very carefully tonight the three princes from the stars will land here island just below the storm core in

the epicenter of the island...

Smith - you mean on top of the temple?

Avleer - yes... I am sure you have discovered this storm is no ordinary storm, the Storm is Portal Rift and it is through this rift they will arrive, you must reach the top of the temple and get to the princes before the Dark One's do...

Susan - when you say the Dark Ones do you mean the infected?

Avleer - yes... you should also know that one of the princes is an evil dark lord... you must not confront him or you will surely die but it is the other two with which you must meet and stand beside in the journeys and battles to come... now you must hurry the infected have found another exist out of the facility and are already makeing thier way to the top of the temple.

Sora - he's right... the Infected have escaped the quartine sections through a hole in the facilty an excplosion must ripped the hole open... (says Sora watching the Infected Escape via a camera feed in a near by computer terminal)

Avleer - I must now take my leave I bid you all good luck and may your love keep you safe... the fate of the world now rests on you... and other chosen spread across his universe...

(with that said the lights blick off one more time as Avleer fades into dust and the lights turn back on like normal)


	25. Chapter 8 section 6

Section #6:

(Riku, Sora, Susan, Ashcroft, Smith, and Scott begin to make thier way out of the facility towards the Temple until eventually they find themselves standing before the Temple as the sky suddenily ignites with brilliant flashes of golden light and the clouds to begin to open up as three shimmering pods begin falling towards the Temple like three beautiful falling stars from the heavens. The group begins to rush towards the temple as the pods come in and land on top of the temple's tall spire as Riku turns to the others and says)

Riku - look those must be the pods of the three princes of which Lightroon and Avleer spoke come on lets hurry.

(with that said the group rushes inside the temple and begins to make it's way to the top of the tall temple spire once at the top the group is shocked to find a strange hooded figure stand before them smiling at them malishouslywith eys glowing yellow the man continues to grin as he says in voice quit and scary voice)

Rauki - Your world will burn to dust before the end... my reign of darkness over your world shall be everlasting... but until then I bid you farewell...

(With that said Rauki flys off into the night as the other two pods begin to open. The group rushes over and begins helping the two alien princes out of their pods as one of the princes turns Riku and places a hand on Riku's head as time suddenily seems to stop as a surge of power shoots between them and time bursts back into effect as Omegados turns to Riku and says to him telepathically in stern and concerned manner)

Omegados - Where is Rauki? He must be stopped.

Riku - I'm sorry we saw him fly away already...

Omegados - who are you?

Riku - my name is Riku and these are my friends... we where sent to find by the Moon Light Angel Lightroon.

(Omegados and Ansem the other alien prince for moment with interest as he turns back to Riku and says)

Omegados - you know Lightroon?

Riku - yes we are obvitors of his... he sent us to find you, he said we where supposed to help you from now on so I guess that makes us a team from here on out... so I guess I should to say welcome to Earth...

(With that said Riku reaches out to shake Omegados's hand) 


	26. Chapter 9 Mothman Complex Section 1

**Chapter 9: Mothman Complex **

**The New Intern (Part 1)**

(A young doctor is walking down the hall lost in his own thoughts starring at the dismal plain walls of the hospital hallway, the sound of his walking causing a new young intern named Mekta Suriss resting in a nearby hallway chair to look up and watch at him as a nurse approaches the doctor and says)

**Nurse** - Doctor...

**Dr. Reeve **- ohhh hello... sorry did you say something to me?

**Mekta Suriss (Narrator) - **Dr. Reeve had seemed distracted a lot lately especially that night as he walked the hallway lost in his own thoughts, I watched as the nurse approached him and tapped his shoulder gently to get his attention causing him to turn to her slowly obviously pulling himself back to the here and now... back to reality as the nurse began to speak to him saying... I know I was supposed to be the not-as-smart-as-him intern but even I could see the way he had begun to get confused performing simple medical tasks, not that I am trying to say he was becoming incompetent he was just distracted or bothered deeply by something lately and I could feel it. The nurse continued to speak to him saying…

**Nurse** - Yes... I'm sorry but the 15 year old you that came in early with the mysterious injuries, the one you preformed surgery on two hours ago, a patient by the name of...

**Dr. Reeve **- Travis M. Nillesia yeah, what about him...

**Mekta Suriss (Narrator) – **I could see deep seeded concern suddenly begin emit from the doctor's as he interrupted the nurse with realization of the patient of whom she spoke and I could see tears gather in the doctor's eyes as the nurse continued to speak… why is he crying, what news could be so sad, I have been trying to gather up the courage to approach him ever since I first arrived here at this hospital but I have always been to afraid to actually do it but right now he looks like he could really use a friend right now as well… maybe this is my chance…

**Mekta Suriss (Narrator) – **The night was cold and bitter as snow fell from the sky blanketing the city in white... I saw Reeve leaving the hospital after his shift ended and I decided to follow him...


	27. Chapter 9 Section 2

The New Intern (Part 2)

**Mekta Suriss (Narrator) – **The night was cold and bitter as snow fell from the sky blanketing the city in white... I saw Reeve leaving the hospital after his shift ended and I decided to follow him... the cold night air nipped at my nose and ears sending makeing me shiver winter had come early this year but now the holidays where just around the corner. I followed Reeve for about an hour, I had been watching him and following him enough to know by now that lately he has not been going home after work but I would always lose sight of him before I could find where he has been going lately after work but not tonight... tonight I was going to figure just where he has been going. After about another 20 minutes we entered an park located in the center of the city a park i knew all to well from my childhood. I continued to follw him to fountain located in the park but then he suddenly stopped as he shouted as he said to me without turning his head...

Reeve - How many more nights do you plan on following me... if there's something you want from me then stop just following and talk to me.

Mekta - I'm sorry I was not trying to stalk you it's just...

Reeve - just what? I know you've been watching me ever since you transfered to the hospital... why?

(Reeve reaches into his pocket and pulls out a ciggerette, lights it and begins smokeing it as he waits for Mekta to answer him still not turning to face Mekta)

Mekta - I... I... I have be... I have been watching you because I think you are... I think you are an amazing, beautiful person and...

Reeve - before you continue I suggest you be sure of what it is you are saying, beautiful is not the word I would use to descripe a person like me...

Mekta - what do you mean like you?

Reeve - lets just say I've gone through things... and some doors once opened just simply cannot be closed... and some wounds just never heal no matter how much time passes or how much you try to get over the pain... I'm sorry I'm not the kind person you should wanna be with.

Mekta begins to walk towards Reeve slowily placeing warping one of his arms around Reeve's shoulder as he whispers into Reeve's ear softly saying)

Mekta - Why dont you let me be the judge of that?

(Reeve closes his eyes for a moment savioring the feelin of Mekta's arm around him before slowly walking forward out of Mekta's warm embrace and saying to him quietly turning slightly to face Mekta)

Reeve - I'm sorry... But I can't... that part of me died along time ago... I am gonna go now, I'll see you tomarow at work.

(and with that said Reeve turns around walks past Mekta and begins to walk away leaving Mekta standing there alone to think about Reeve's words.)


	28. Chapter 9 Section 3

Mothman Complex:

Section 3:

(It was early in the morning as the young Dr. Reeves walks into the hospital where he wroks to begin what he already knew was going to be a very long work day but as he made his way to his office he could not help but hear two docters talking in the hallway amoung themselves about the President of the Company that owned the hospital, a company called Xen-Vulleriss, the president of the company was a man named Luzafar N (Nashlava). Lushalon, Reeve's had heard many strange stories about both the company that owned the hospital and it's president almost none of which where good stories. Reeve continued to make his way to his office catching a glace at Mekta who was busy makeing his morning runs of checking up on his priority patients. Once at his office Reeves sat down at his desk leaning back in his chair relaxingly but as he looked down at his desk to find his bottle of vikadin... he stars at it intently as his mind begins to wonder back to times of pain long passed as he slowly but surly picks the bottle opens and downs three of the numbing white pills before closeing the bottle and putting it back on his desk. Reeves mind continues to drifte over times of pain long passed as the pills take effect and tears slowly begin to fall from his eyes as he begins to talk softly to himself outloud saying in a soft and remorseful voice)

Reeves - I'm sorry... I'm so sorry Natalie... it was all my fault...

(After what seemed like an eternaty lost in thought Reeves finally pulled himself back to reallty as he stars at clock gets up from his desk and prepares to begin his morning shift at the hospital)

(It was raining hard that night as Reeves got into his car and began his drive home from the hospital, he had been driving for about a half hour with rain pounding his windshield so hard that it was nearly impossable to see the road ahead when suddenly a person began crossing the street right in front of his car... some one he knew... some one impossable, Reeves slams on his breaks coming to sudden and violent stop just inches away form hitting the person as he says in shock to himself softly)

Reeves - Natalie...


	29. Chapter 9 Section 4: Emma

Mothman Complex:

Section 4:

(Reeves rushes out of his car to help the women he had almost hit. Reeves kneels down and begins helping the women to her feet as he looks at her says)

Reeves - Oh my god what are you doing out here in this rain are you trying to make your self sick, are you all right, sorry about almost hitting you...

(Reeves continues to look the young women over as he talks to her, the cloths she is wearing are thin and soaked down tight to body from all the rain and she was shivering violently)

Emma Kishera - W...Who are you?

Reeves - my name is Reeves... how about you? Do you have a name?

Emma - Emma... Emma Kishera.

Reeves - what are you doing out here in the rain Emma?

Emma - m... my p...parents through me out...

Reeves - do you have anywhere else you can go?

(Emma just shakes her head softly as she says weakly)

Emma - N...no...

Reeves - come on... I can't leave you here in this rain to freeze to death; you can stay with me for now okay?

(Emma just nods softly as Reeves begins helping her to the passenger side door of the car and then sitting her down in the passenger side seat and buckling her in gently before shutting her door and climbing into the driver's seat and beginning the drive to his apartment)

(Reeves opens up the door to his apartment and gestures warmly for Emma to enter, Emma enters and Reeves begins to guide here to a nearby coach located in the living room and laying her down softly he says to her)

Reeves - so tell me Emma, how old are you?

Emma - I turned 18 yesterday... so what do you do?

Reeves - actually I'm doctor (says Reeves smiling softly at Emma)

(Emma smiles back at him warmly as she says softly)

Emma - A doctor huh... cool... Reeves?

Reeves - yeah (says Reeves looking down at Emma warmly)

Emma - thank you...

Reeves - you're welcome... I'm just happy to help... you look tired; I'll go get you a blanket so you can get some sleep okay? You just wait here.

(Reeves walks to a nearby closet and grabs a nice warm blanket and makes his way back over to Emma. He lays blanket over Emma snuggly as he says to her)

Reeves - there is that better?

(Emma nods softly)

Reeves - okay now you get some sleep and I will see you in the morning okay? Good night Emma

Emma - good night Reeves.

(The two stare at each other again warmly for a moment as Reeves stands up turns off the living room light and begins making his way to his bedroom shutting the bedroom door behind him)


	30. Chapter 10 section 1

Chapter 10: Section 1

Tales of a Death and Destruction

(Omegados, Ansem, Riku, Sora, Scott, Susan, Smith and Ashcroft are all now sitting around a camp fire as Riku turns to Omegados and begins to speak saying)

Riku – So why exactly are you here and who is this Rauki guy anyway?

(Omegados turns to the Riku for a moment before turning back to the camp fire and saying)

Omegados – allow me to give you glimpse into events long past, the events that caused the death and destruction of world… (With that said Omegados stretches forth his hand towards the camp fire causing a sphere of energy to spring forth out of the camp fire and in the center of the sphere began s series of images illustrating Omegados's words as he spoke saying to the group)

Omegados – A long time ago back before the destruction of our world our planet was a peaceful and tolerant place where light and love prospered my father was a wise king named Ansemnados, our father ruled over all the Houses of Light where our people lived in peace and safety from the forces of the Dark Lands and it's hordes of Evil. Our father had three sons Ansem, Me and Rauki… Rauki was not always evil, the Rauki we knew was a good and gentle heart but then when Rauki was around ten years old a voice began to speak to Rauki in his mind, this voice would eventually lead Rauki down the path to darkness. When Rauki was 13 years old the voices lead him to find a sword in a long lost tomb, he found it and showed it to father. Father took Rauki before the Kingdoms Elders and asked them about the sword, the Elders command father to make Rauki get rid of the sword but Rauki refused to give up the weapon and father did not want to force the issue out of fear of losing Rauki and so he let Rauki keep the sword. Three months passed and Rauki seemed to be returning to normal when suddenly one night the voices lead Rauki into savagely hurting and murdering our brother Ansem here (Omegados gestures towards Ansem for a moment), father resurrected Ansem and demanded that Rauki stand trial for his actions… Rauki was only 13 years old when father was forced to exile him forever to the Dark Land of our home world… father did not want to banish his son but after what Rauki did to Ansem father no longer had a choice in the matter and so Rauki was exiled… Rauki wanted revenge on the Lands of Light and on father for exiling him so Rauki declared war against the Lands of Light and against father... with his fearsome anger and power he ravaged our world until all that was left was death and destruction… we confronted Rauki after he killed our parents but before we could defeat him he released his power in an effort to destroy our entire planet, making his escape using one of three pods located in the ancient temple where we confronted him, we escaped and pursued him here obviously using the other two pods and now here we are on this new world with you.

(With that Omegados finished his story and the sphere of energy evaporated into nothingness.)


	31. Chapter 10 Section 2

Chapter 10: Section #2

A New World

(Riku turns to Omegados who had just finished his story and says)

Riku – so what's next… I mean now that we found you, what we do next? Do you think Rauki is going to try and do here what he did to your world.

Ansem – no… he destroyed our world out of a desire for revenge but if I know Rauki he will seek to turn your world into a kingdom of death and darkness for him to rule as king.

Omegados – Rauki's lust for power is never ending and he must be stopped no matter what.

Riku – so then what do we do?

Sora – I think it's obvious we have to escape this island and track Rauki down and defeat him once and for all…

Ansem – no we still are strong enough to defeat Rauki for now we must wait and watch his every move and strike when the time is right.

Smith – agreed but there's a problem.

Ansem – what?

Smith – A company named Xen-Vulleriss enterprises sent us here to investigate this but everything has gone to hell here all the others sent here are have transformed into by some sort of virus… the virus and it's infected must be destroyed and we their files on the base's computer systems that can be used as evidence of corruption against the company that could be useful to us plus I think it's a save bet that since Susan, Ashcroft and I are the only survivors of the outbreak at the base that the company will most likely come after us in a hopes keeping us quiet about what has happened here especially given the fact that we have seen evidence files of the companies corruption on the base computer systems.

Susan – we have to salvage the evidence files and then destroy the facility here on island plus we have to destroy any information they have on the base computer system about us so that way they won't be able to track us down as easy…

Ansem – what about the infected here on the island?

Ashcroft – well given the fact that this very isolated island that only us and the company even knows exist then destroying the facility should kill most of the infected inside and any surviving infected will be trapped here on the island anyways so there is very little to no chance of the virus actually escaping this island right?

Riku – yeah… alright so I guess the plan is for us to gather up all the evidence files and then wipe out the facility located here on the island, then escape back to civilization where we go into hiding and began trying to track down Rauki.

Omegados – okay… so now we have plan… let's get to it then.

(they all just star at each other for moment considering what they must all now do and then getting to their feet the group begins to make their way back to the research facility to begin their plan)


	32. Chapter 11: Section 1 Prisoner 163

Chapter 11:

Section #1 - Prisoner #163

(Location: Top Secret Zenetra-Tech Never Land Facility #143, beneath Zenetra-Tech Research Facility #23, located in Eastern Australia)

Dr. Alexis Feros – it has been seven days since young Alice arrived here in this facility and I must confess I think I have fallen in love with him… I am person who in past could torture thousands and not feel any remorse and yet now after my torture session with Alice I finally see the error of past ways and brutality… I cannot do this any longer. I know they will attempt to have me assassinated for this but I cannot let Alice suffer in this facility any longer I have to get him out of here… and I think I know just the person to help me, prisoner #163. Prisoner #163 also known as Fenrir is the a patient here in the facility that displays amazing super-human abilities including super-human strength and partial invincibility, if anyone can help me it's him.


	33. Chapter 11: Section 2

Chapter 11:

Section 2

(The Next Day)

(Alexis is standing outside Fenrir's cell as a gruffly sloppy beast of man looking guard opens up the cell door, Alexis enters the cell as guard shouts to prisoner inside saying)

Guard – HEY FREAKO… WAKE YOUR FUCKING ASS UP YOU GOT A VISITOR!

(Fenrir slowly rises to his feet standing in the shadowy corner of the cell, Alexis turns to guard and says softly)

Alexis – thank you… you go now I would like to speak with him alone.

(With that said the guard turns and walks out of the cell closing the cell door behind him. Alexis turns back to face Fenrir as he begins to speak to her softly saying in calm collected voice)

Fenrir – why have you come here… to what do I owe the privilege of this visit Dr. Alexis Feros?

(Alexis just stares at him intently for a moment as she says)

Alexis – how do you know my name?

(Fenrir looks at here calmly as his eyes to begin glow slightly, shimmering softly out of the shadow corner of the cell in which he stood as he says to here calmly)

Fenrir – I know your thoughts, and I sense the heavy guilt you carry inside for your past sins, Powerful destiny I sense in you.

(Alexis takes a few steps towards the shadowy corner where Fenrir stands as she says warmly)

Alexis – please let me see you, please I wish to speak to as a friend would speak to you.

(Fenrir walks forth out of the shadowy corner his eyes still glowing slightly, Alexis was shocked by the beauty of the man standing before here as he looks up into her eyes and says warmly as he smiles at here kindly)

Fenrir – of course forgive my rudeness but you see I have not had the pleasure of friends in a very long… long time.


	34. Chapter 11: Section 3

Chapter 11:

Section 3

(Alexis smiles back at Fenrir warmly extend her hand in friendship for Fenrir to shack. Fenrir looks her in eyes as he says warmly while taking a hold of her hand accepting the gesture of friendship.)

Fenrir – Tell me what can do for my new friend?

(The hand shake ends and Alexis continues to speak as she sits done on Fenrir's cell bed gesturing for him to sit done next her, Fenrir accepts the gesture and sits down next to her as she continues to speak saying)

Alexis – I have worked here in this facility for seven years, I have tortured countless people and I have never felt guilty for any of it until now, I have fallen in love with a young patient here named Alice, a young man I tortured… a young man who has shown me the error of my ways. I know the company that I am working for will kill me when once do this but I don't care anymore, I cannot let Alice suffer here in this place any longer and I need your help to get him out of here… please will you help me.

Fenrir – I have been in this cell for 3 years and in that three years I have endured suffering beyond what any mortal man could ever endure, this place… this hell is no place for anyone to dwell especially for a child so yes my new friend I will help you free your life under two conditions.

Alexis – verywell what are conditions?

Fenrir – I too have found love in this unlikely place, and the object of new found love is a young boy by the name of Shaloss Laraign… also known as prisoner #773, he is new to this place, captured just a few days after your young Alice arrived here I believe. I too wish for my new lovers freedom and so here my conditions for helping you. Condition one, you have to help me free my young love Shaloss and condition two when the four us escape… you, me, Shaloss and Alice instead of splitting up and going our separate we instead stay together to protect one another after all there is safety in numbers… if we split up this company will track us all down one by one and have us all killed but together we just may have chance at surviving… so do we have a deal?

(Alexis stares at Fenrir warmly for a moment before hugging him softly and saying)

Alexis – yes… yes we have a deal… thank you, thank you so much… friend.


	35. Chapter 12 Section 1

Chapter 12:

Section #1:

(The young group of warriors begin making their way back to the facility near the base of the pyramid as they enter the facility Smith turns to the group and says)

Smith – the files should be accessible from any of the hundreds of computer terminals scattered throughout this facility…

Susan -the nearest one should be in here (says Susan as she enters a nearby the room as the rest of the team follows cautiously behind here.)

Sora – good let's just get the job done and get the hell of this Island.

Riku – everything's going to be okay Sora and we'll just down load the files, and activate the self-destruct sequence for this facility and we can get out of this place.

Ashcroft – exactly but Smith how are we going to escape exactly.

(Smith turns to look back at the others as he says)

Smith – there is a jet hidden underneath the facility but we will have to pass through the infected sections to get to it and that is also where the computer needed to activate the self destruct sequence is located…


	36. Chapter 12 Section 2

Chapter 12:

Section #2:

(Ansem turns to Smith and says)

Ansem – so I guess that is where we're headed right?

Smith – exactly, but it won't be easy like said we have to pass right through the heart of the infected section of the facility which happens to be crawling with mass numbers of the blood thirsty infected that we quarantined in those sections.

Riku – we have no choice but to fight our way through, Lightroon had faith that we could complete our mission here and blessed all of us with power greater than that of mortal men surly if we work together we can fight our way through the infected and get to that jet and make our escape.

Scott – Riku is right; we just have to work together.

(Smith nods his head agreeing as he turns to Susan who was typing away at a nearby computer terminal and says)

Susan – you almost done there?

Susan - yes I am downloading the files now… Done (says Susan turning to the others and putting the flash drive in here pocket) now let's get to that other computer terminal and activate the self-destruct sequence for this facility.

Ashcroft – Right… (says Ashcroft turning to Smith and the others)

(The young group of warriors approach the door leading into the quarantined section of the facility cautiously. Smith looks back at the others for a moment before walking forward unlocking the door, the door slides open revealing a now dime and battle scared and blood stained looking hallway, the group just looks at each other for moment drawing strength from each other for what they were about to do and then turning back to face the dark hallway the group slowly begins to make their way through the door into the dimly lit hallway into the quarantined section as the door shuts tightly behind them)


	37. Chapter 13 Section 1

Chapter 13:

Section #1:

(The very beautiful Dr. Alexis is about to stand up and walk to the door of the cell when fenrir graps her sleve and says to her softly)

Fenrir - Alexis, wait...

Alexis - yes my friend...what is it?

Fenrir - The boy, Shaloss... I think they know how I feel about him and I have heard whisperings that he is to be executed soon, please if these whispers are true then we must save him...

Alexis - fear not, I will look into these rumors as soon as possiable and if they are true I formulate a plan to save him with your help of course... (with that said Alexis smiles at Fenrir warmly for moment and then leaning and kissing him on the forehead she turns and walks out of the cell closeing the door behind her)

(Night falls outside Xen-Vulleriss Enterprises Centeral Command Facility hidden in New York City as sharply dressed, slender built man, with platnum shimmering hair stands looking down from his vast office window at the glowing city lights below as a young and beautiful women enters the room approaching with folders and files in her arms, she stops a few feet away from him and bows and then looking back up at him she begins to speak saying)

Young Women - Sir, I have just received a call from your home, I am sorry but I am affraid I have some bad news to report about your wife... shes been murdered in your home while she slept... Sir.

(The sharply dressed man turns to the young women smileing evily as he says)

Luzafar - Excellent... yes that wonderful news, thank you Ashera for the report as always... that will be all.

(Ashera just stars at him for a momenmt with odd confusion before bowing once more and saying)

Ashera - of course sir...

(with that said Ashera turns and walks out of the room)


	38. Chapter 13 Section 2

Chapter 13:

Section #2:

(Alice and Alexis are sitting in a dimly lit room of the facility and Alice leaning back in a chair lost in relaxation and it is time for Alice and Alexis 's first hypnosis session. The two just continue to stare into each other's eyes intently as Alexis leans forward and begins to speak to Alice saying)

Alexis – it is time for us to begin our hypnosis session, are you ready?

(Alice just nods to her softly and says)

Alice – yes…

Alexis – excellent… Relax it will all be over before you know it…

(With that said Alice closes his eyes softly and relaxes his body breathing softly as Alexis continues to speak to him in a very soft and gentle voice)

Alexis – Alright… breath now, breath softly, feel your chest expand, good that's it, yes, breathe softly… I am going to count to 5 and as I do I want you to relax alright… now "1" you are beginning to calm your breathing, you feel your muscle release and soften… "2" you breathing is now steady and calm your mind is beginning to clear… "3" you are feeling more and more relaxed and clear… "4" You're almost asleep and your mind is almost completely clear and focused… "5" you are now in a deep, deep sleep… now I am going to ask you some questions alright? Good…

Alexis – Who are you?

(Alexis just continues to stare at the hypnotized Alice Intently as Alice responds to her question in a soft and distantly relaxed voice)

Alice – I am me… and I am him…

Alexis – Who? Who else are you? (Says Alexis still staring at Alice Intently)

Alice – My father, He lives inside me… his heart beats with mine and I can feel him deep inside me…

(Alice begins to sing softly to himself as Alexis just listen and stare at him intently)

Alice – ina Ni La Sie verto kie zay… valoss Getro sie zaline…Sempri verdost ostra caine… Moona Letrala ko dos lane…

(Alexis rests her hand on Alice's Shoulder for a moment as she whispers to him)

Alexis – Alice… Alice… what does it mean?

Alice – Huh… what was the question? (Says Alice as if he had just zoned out for a minute)

Alexis – I asked you what does it mean?

Alice – I don't know. I don't remember but my mother… my mother used to sing it to me before bed.

Alexis – what else do you remember about your Mother?

Alice – Not much really, it's all such a blur but I do remember the way she made me feel… she made me feel warm and safe… you remind me of her…

Alexis – Alice…

Alice – yes…

Alexis – I feel things when I'm with you, things I never thought I could ever feel again… I have to know… do you love me?

Alice – yes but I'm scared…

(Alexis leans forward even closer to Alice… Alice shivers with desire at the touch of her warm breath on his ear as she whispers to him lustfully yet concernedly)

Alexis – why are you scared Alice?

Alice – Because a great darkness is coming…. I can sense it… a great evil is looming just beyond the horizon… no… please… no… NO… HE'S HERE… HE'S HERE… (Alice lurches forward violently as Alexis grabs wraps her arms around him warmly saying firmly yet lovingly)

Alexis – Who's her Alice? Who's here?

(Alice suddenly falls backwards once again as his muscle relax once again and his body calms back to how it was just moments ago no covered in sweat as Alice answers Alexis soft small voice filled with a mixture of fear and dark realization)

Alice – Rauki… Rauki is here…


	39. Chapter 13 Section 3

Chapter 13:

Section 3:

(Alexis leans back in towards Alice to Whisper in his ear)

Alexis – okay that's enough for today. I am going to snap my fingers and when I do you will awaken feeling refreshed and rejuvenated okay… 1…2…3…

(Alexis snaps her fingers and Alice awakens. Alexis leans back and says softly)

Alexis – very good Alice… very good…

(Alice turns to her and says)

Alice – I meant what I said you know, I do love you…

Alexis – I know (Alexis leans forward and says in Alice's ear)

Alexis – I love you too, don't be afraid I am going to get you out of here, I promise…

(Alexis kisses Alice on the forehead lovingly before standing up and beginning to make her way out of the room but before she can make out of the room Alice turns to her and says softly)

Alice – Alexis… wait, please…

Alexis – yes Alice?

Alice – I know about Fenrir and Shaloss, I can sense them in your thoughts. The rumors are true about Shaloss being executed… we must save him, destiny needs them just as it needs us… a new age is about to dawn on this world… I can feel it and so does Fenrir. Something is come, something that will alter the fate of us and all of mankind forever. We are not alone, there are others besides us four… we must find them. Destiny is once again bringing together all who will answer its call… Alexis we must get out of here… before it is too late…

Alexis – I know, I know, fear not I will get us out of here… I promise. (And with that said Alexis makes her way out of the room leaving Alice alone to think and rest)


	40. Chapter 14 Section 1

Chapter 14:

Section #1:

(Lightening flashed in the young boys eyes as his father entered the room and approached him swaying slightly in the dark room, moonlight was reflecting in the father's eyes as he stared at the shaking young boy before him, the son stepped back slightly as the father began to reach for the young by saying in voice low and soft)

Father – Dear child why are you not sleeping, it's late and far past your bed time… wouldn't you say?

(Tears begin to gather in the young boy's eyes as he continues to star at his father as his body shakes and thunder echoes in the deep as the boy begins to speak saying weakly in a voice small and soft)

Boy/Son – You're a monster…

Father – now why my child would you call me monster?

Boy/Son – it's your fault… it's your fault she's gone? I heard them talking from the closet as I watched what they (The young boy begins to sob slightly)… what they did her? It's all your fault…

Father – what exactly is my fault?

(The father steps towards the child with a hint of aggression in his movements)

Son/Boy - why father? Why did you kill her? WHY DID YOU HAVE THEM KILL MOTHER? (the young boy falls to the floor as his body begins to shake even more violently as his sobs grow more out of control) it's all your fault… you had mother killed you son of a bitch…

(The father continues to approach his son and kneeling down to touch his head softly begins to speak saying warmly)

Father – Yes… yes I did… and I believe me my dear sweet Micheal when I say (The father leans in close to his son's ear and whispers) no one… no one could of enjoyed her screams of pain anywhere near as much as I did. (Michael's eyes go wide with shock and evil realization I was watching you know, from my office via the camera feeds in her room and I have to say knowing the pain she must have been enduring as I watched makes all warm inside… and you want to know secret… I think watching your mother dye was perhaps one of the most satisfying things I have ever seen…

(Micheal pulls away from his father and attempts to punch him in the face only to have his hand caught just short of contact, Micheal screams as his father tightens his grip on his wrist as begins to speak saying to Micheal with an evil and predatory gleam in his eyes)

Father – now Michael is that any way to act towards ones father (Micheal just at his father with eyes overflowing with rage, anger and hatred)… I see well if that's the way you want it, then lets I guess I have no choice (with that said the father grabs Micheal by the throat and then lifting off the ground he tossing him hard backwards into the massive glass window behind him sending Micheal crashing down onto the cold hard pavement below.)


	41. Chapter 14 section 2

Chapter 14:

Section #2:

(The father just stares down through the now shattered glass window at the body of his son whom he had just sent falling to his death as he pulls a cigarette out of his pocket and lights it with a match before looking up at the moon for a moment and saying)

Father – it would seem I now have a mess I need to clean up (he pulls out his cell phone dials his secretary and begins to speak to her saying in his usual calm and collected voice) Ashera I have a little situation here… I need a clean-up team at my location ASAP to scrap my son's body of the pavement before it starts causing a scene you know the drill… no nothing serious… just a little situation that got out of hand slightly… yes, thank you that is all... good bye for now… (With that said he hangs up his phone and glances back down at his son's dead body laying face down on the cold wet pavement just in time to see it begin to glow sapphire blue slightly and then vanish into thin air as if it was never even there)… well that's interesting, perhaps just maybe the destiny I sensed in my dear Michael is a little stronger than I had previously realized… (With that said the father turns and makes his way to a nearby sofa sits downas he just continues to smoke his cigarette waiting for the cleanup team to arrive)


	42. Chapter 15 Section 1

**Chapter 15: Unidentified Boogey**

Location – U.S. Aircraft carrier located somewhere in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. A young radar officer is sitting at his station when he spots an unidentified boogey closing in fast on the location of the carrier causing to officer to turn to his captain standing a few feet away and say to him)

Officer - Sir we have an unidentified boogey closing in fast…

(The captain walks a bit closer to the radar officer and says)

Captain – have you tried to establish communications with the identified boogey?

Officer – yes and but so far no response sir and besides it looks way too small to be any aircraft I know of?

Captain – alright, dispatch fighters to intercept, let's get a visual on this thing.

(A couple fighters are seen taking off from the aircraft carrier in the direction of the boogey)

Captain (Talking to the fighters) – Fighters move to intercept boogey 3 miles out…

(The fighters reach the unidentified aircraft only to find some sort of strange brilliantly glowing huge sphere of shimmering energy and light shooting across the service of the water at incredibly super-high speeds)

Fighter Pilot 1 – sir the unidentified boogey appears to be some sort of strange glowing sphere… I am not sure what it is but it's not like anything I've ever seen, moving in for a closer look.

(The fighter jets speed up and move in a bit closer to flying sphere)

Fighter Pilot 2 to Fighter Pilot 1 – it's so bright, what the hell is it? Wait a minute what's going on?

Captain - Fighter pilots report….

(The sphere of energy begins to shrink and slowly take the form of a strange hooded figure as it continues to shoot across the service of the water)

Fighter Pilot #2 – The boogey appears to be some sort of strange being flying across the surface of the water… sir I don't even know how to explain what the hell I'm looking at you got to see this…

(all of a sudden the strange figure turns over mid flight and stares directly at the fighter jets as a huge beam of energy shoots from the strange hooded figures out stretched hand just narrowly missing one of the fighters.)

Fighter Pilot #2 – what the fuck was that?

Captain – Pilots report, what hell is going on up there?

Fighter Pilot #1 – the fucking thing just shot at us with some sort of strange blast of energy, sir what the hell is this thing?

Captain to officer – get a predator up there we need a visual on this…

Officer to Captain– Predator in route and closing in on boogey… (The predator closes in on boggy and begins sending visuals of the flying hooded figure) we have a visual on the boogey

(The Captain walks over to take a look as he the officer turns to him says in voice of slight fear)

Officer to Captain – sir… what the hell is that?

Captain - I don't know but it's obviously not friendly, tell the fighters to engage and attack.

Officer – right away sir… fighter pilots attack the boogey at will, I repeat deadly force has been authorized…

Fighter Pilot3 – you heard the man, attack formation… (The three fighters move into attack formation as they speed-up and lock on to the strange figure only to have the figure suddenly shoot up into a rabid climb going higher and higher into the sky as the fighters continue to pursue as time suddenly seems to stop and the strange hooded figure comes to a sudden stop and stretches forth it's hands towards the fighters as a massive beam of light tears straight through one of the fighters causing it to explode as time burst back into effect and the other two pilots begin shouting through their communicators)

Two Remaining Pilots – Fighter 2 has been destroyed, I repeat fighter 2 has been destroyed…

Captain to officer – get our pilots out of there now.

Officer to Remaining Pilots – Pilots fall back I repeat fall back return to carrier immediately.

Pilots – right away sir, returning to base immediately…

Officer – sir what do we do now… what was that?

Captain – I already said I don't know but we better find out and fast, send a report of this to the Pentagon immediately they need to see these visuals maybe they can figure out what this thing is…

Officer – Right away sir.


	43. Chapter 16 Section 1

Chapter 16:

(The group of young warriors moved forward cautiously through the dimly lit, blood soaked and battle scared hallways of the Quarantined Section in a tight formation with Smith at the lead and Omegados and Ansem following close behind with Riku, Susan and Scott moving close behind them and Sora and Ashcroft just alongside Riku, Susan and Scott guarding the group from behind as they the group continues to progress carefully through the facility towards their goal. After about 10 minutes the group comes across a long corridor with a big blast-proof door at the end and by no bloody and battle scared lab rooms lining the corridor on both sides. Smith turns back to face the group and says softly so as to avoid detection and maintain the groups stealth)

Smith – we need to pass through the main armory to get to the lower level which is where the lower hanger should be located with his where our ride home is and the computer terminal we need to access is. Susan approaches one of the massive glass doors to one of the dimly lit battle scared labs lining the corridor, she places her hand on the glass gently for a moment as if in a momentary trances when suddenly an group of three grotesque and gnarled looking infected throw themselves at the glass towards Susan as Smith turns just in time to see the infected jumping at the glass causing him to shout)

Smith – LOOK OUT!!

(Time stops as a massive bright and blazing wave of super hot blue fire erupts from Susan's hand engulfing the three blood-thirsty infected in a massive wave of incinerating heat reducing the infected into nothing but ashes and burning a massive hole in the glass lab door as time burst back into effect. Susan quickly withdraws her hand and looks at it in confusion and bewilderment as she says softly)

Susa- what… what just… did that fire come from me… how did I…(Susan turns to others and says) what's happening to me, how did I do that?

(Riku reaches forth his hand as it begins to glow brilliantly with energy as warmth begins to radiate from it as Riku turns to Susan and the rest of the group and says with a tone of calm realization)

Riku – it would seem this is what Lightroon meant when he said he would grant us the power of our inner force, that must have been Lightroon's gift he must of given us all super human powers.)

(Sora reaches forth his hand as it begins to glow a bright radiant red as energy begins to gather in the palm of his hand shimmering brightly as he says)

Sora – so it would seem.


	44. Chapter 16 Section

Chapter 16:

Section #2:

(Smith walks over to the door at the hand of the corridor with the rest of the group following close behind. Smith walks up to a computer terminal by the door as he turns to the rest of the group and says)

Smith- beyond this door should be able to gain access to some weaponry that we should be able to use to help us fight off the infected and access to underground section of the facility… I've never been to the underground section…

Susan – the underground section of this facility was deemed restricted before Dr. Smith and I arrived here with our team…

(Scott looks over at Smith and says with a tone of interest and suspicion)

Scott – why exactly was it deemed restricted?

Susan – I don't really know…

Smith - I do… look at this file I just found.

(The rest of the group approaches the computer terminal and begins to watch the video know playing on the monitor of the computer terminal. The video starts out with a scientist sitting in a dimly lit room head hung low as speaking in voice heavy with shame and remorse saying)

Scientist in video – My name is Dr. Zaline, I was the man put in charge of a secret project to study an island discovered by the company I work for... ever sense I first set foot in this evil place I knew deep inside it would here that I meet my end. Three days ago one of my team collapsed after be infected by a very lethal and incurable virus, at first we thought it was just an average easy to treat illness… if only we could of known just how wrong we were, the virus struck without and without mercy, it's infection rate spread through this facility like a wave of death and it kill out rose beyond all control killing hundreds with less than 24 hours of the first infection case was confirmed and now just 72 hours late I am the only one left alive in this facility, they're coming for me… my time is short, to anyone watching this video the virus and it's infected must not be allowed to escape this facility, if the virus reaches the outside world it could kill every last human on this planet in less than a week, I have included all the research and information we have regarding our studies here and the infected use it well or there may be no tomorrow left for any of us… I have a granddaughter back home in Germany I don't want her to have to pay for the sins I have committed here, this virus… this evil must be stopped at all cost.

(The recording begins to static as Zaline begins to scream violently in agony and pain and the picture fades completely into static and turns off. Smith looks down at the terminal eyes filled with rage as he says to rest of the group without turning to face them with a voice filled with anger and realization)

Smith – they set us up… they knew… the company knew about the virus and they sent here anyways… they wanted us to become infected… THE FUCKING BASTARDS SET US UP Arghhh... (Smith punches the terminal blood boiling with rage and frustration)

(Susan turns to Smith and says)

Susan – but why… why would they set us? Whay would they want us to become infected?

(as soon as the words leave Susan's lips a trange voice like that of a young boy fills the room saying calm with a slight sort of accent)

Young Boy's Voice – perhaps I can answer that...


	45. Chapter 16 Section 3

Chapter 16:

Section 3:

Young Boy's Voice – perhaps I can answer that...

(The young boy's voice continues to speak saying)

Young Boy – fore you see I have the answers you seek.

(Upon hearing the voice the group of warriors begins to look around the room frantically with their eyes from where they stood at the ready trying to locate the source of the voice as Smith begins to speak to the voice saying)

Smith – who are you? Where are you?

Young Boy – My name is Siren I am the A.I. that controls and cares for this facility since I am part of the system that controls every inch of this facility then I guess one could say I everywhere in this place. It is nice to meet all of you.

Susan – Siren can you tell us if the company knew about the experiments being done here and the presence of the virus on this island?

Siren – yes the company was aware of the presence of the virus and the experiments being conducted here in this facility for you see part of my job is to record everything that happens in every part of this facility every second of every day which is exactly what I have done and continue to do and all my recordings are then transmitted from me via satellites to Xen-Vulleriss H.Q. for studying and reviewing by high up company members and researchers. As you are aware from the files you have just viewed there was previous outbreak of the virus in this facility, the virus and its devastating power intrigued the high members of the company most especially Mr. Luzafar the company president. The company had me erase all of evidence of an outbreak in this facility as preparation for the arrival of second team of researchers to this island. It was the company's hope to learn even more about the virus and its rate of infection by watching it infect and kill you and your team; this was their reason for sending you here. So what will you all do knowing what you know now?

(the everyone in the group just stares at Smith intently waiting for him to responds he just stares at the floor with anger and rage as the words Siren just said keep replaying in his mind until at last Smith looks up at the rest of the group with eyes filled with intensity and fury and new realization as he says)

Smith – I'm going to tear this company apart and purge this world of its evil and corruption, this company has destroyed countless lives with its power and it's about time they paid for it in full.


	46. Author's note

Authors"s Note: I need to know if my readers think that my stories are loseing their spark or becoming dull because the number of hits i get on my story are greatly decreasing in number and the only reviews i get any more are from Mithras who i greatly appreciate. thank you mithras for being a loyal reader it means alot to me and thank you for giving me the drive to continue my story but i would like to know if the reasone my story's seem to be loseing reviews and hits is because of my writing skills or just some outside factor. please read and review.


	47. Chapter 17 Section 1

Chapter 17:

Section #1:

(In the middle of the light abyss stand three strange beings conversing with each other as the stare down at the unconscious body of a young boy hovering before them. One of them turns to the other two and says)

Avleer – his power is great I can feel growing even now…

Lightroon – yes his heart is strong…

Cybrasemsoon – and yet I still worry it will not be enough for him to begin the journey he must soon undertake.

(Michael eyes to begin to flutter open weakly as begins to stare blurry eyed at the three beings around him as begins to speak to them weakly)

Michael – who… who are you? Where am I?

(Lightroon walks over and places a hand over Michael's eye's softly as he leans down and begins to whisper in Michael's ear in a voice filled with warmth and caring like a loving parent talking their child after tucking them into bed saying)

Lightroon – be still my child… the answers are coming… rest now… you must save your strength for the journey you will soon face… when you wake up it will time for you quest to begin… sleep my child it will be over soon…

(With that Michael slips back off into a deep sleep)

(it's night time as rain falls heavy from the dark and stormy sky as Zentra-Tech Helicopters fill the sky lowering Zentra-Tech troops unto the deck of a Xen-Vulleriss owned cargo boat located just off the coast of New York City, the troops begin to raid the boat killing all Xen-Vulleriss forces on the ship as the sound gun shots fill the air and fire fights begin all the over the ship between Zentra-Tech and Xen-Vulleriss Forces until eventually the fire fights all end the sounds of gun shots stop as the Zentra-Tech forces begin to swarm into the lower the levels of the boat in search of any all precious cargo it may contain, finally some soldiers begin to make their way to a near a special vault guard by a massive sturdy looking metallic door as they begin to survey the door as one troop connects his lap top to the doors lock terminal and begins trying to override the lock systems on the door after a minute or two the troop turns to others and says)

Troop #1 – alright it should open now try it.

(The leader of the small group of troops walks over and places his hand on the lock terminal causing the door to slide open revealing the shining massive, metallic insides of the vault only to their shock instead of precious cargo they find in the vault the young unconscious naked boy a young boy)


	48. Chapter 17 Section 2

Chapter 17:

Section #2:

(The troops approach the body of the young boy slowly as they continue to stare down at it with a mixture of suspicion and confusion. As get closer one troop looks over at the other two and says)

Troop #1 – what the fuck... it's just a kid…

Troop #2 – what the fuck is child doing here like this…

Troop #3 – something's not right here.

(The leader of the troops kneels down and begins examining the young child's body as he turns to the others and says)

Troop Leader – he's still breathing… (The troop leader places his hand on the child's and says) and his heart rate is increasing quickly…

(The child's eyes begin to flutter open weakly trying to adjust to the bright lights of the vault as his eyes try to focus onto the source of the talking coming from the troops as the child begins to speak weakly saying)

Child – who are you? Where am I?

(The leader moves back quickly as he and the other three troops quickly point their guns at the child as the leader says)

Leader – it appears our young little friend is awake.

(The leader gestures for two of his troops to get the child to his feet holding his arms behind is back hard in order to keep him restrained as the leader grabs the child by the chin roughly jerking the child's head forward towards his as he says to the child sternly)

Leader – listen to me my little friend… the people we work for sent us here to find some precious cargo and instead we find you where the precious cargo should be, here in this vault… now you see for us that creates complications… so here's how it's going to happen and listening carefully because if you don't cooperate with us I butcher you myself and throw your remains over board for the sharks, we need answers and you are going to tell us everything you know understand… (The leader hits the child hard in chest with the butt of his gun hard causing the child to scream loudly with pain as he continues to speak saying) I REPEAT DO YOU UNDERSTAND…

(after the child still does not respond the leader grabs the child by the hair roughly forcing him to look up into the leaders eyes only to the leaders shock the child begins to scream begins to whisper frantically under his breath as his eyes begin to glow a shimmering blood red causing the leader to move backwards as he says to his troops in a freaked out voice)

Troop Leader – What the fuck… who are you?

(The troops holding up the child jump back in shock releasing him from their hold causing the child to fall to his knees for moment before getting back by himself and the staring at the troops with his now shimmering blood red eyes as an evil smile spreads across the child's face as the child begins to speak in creepy and soft voice)


	49. Chapter 17 Section 3

Chapter 17:

Section #3:

(The troops holding up the child jump back in shock releasing him from their hold causing the child to fall to his knees for moment before getting back by himself and the staring at the troops with his now shimmering blood red eyes as an evil smile spreads across the child's face as the child begins to speak in a creepy and soft voice heavy with rage and anger as huge streams of shimmering blood red energy begin coil around each of the child's arms like snakes ready to strike)

Child – My Names Is Michael… (and with that said Michael shoots forth both his hands hurling both the energy streams at the troops knocking them backwards hard against the metallic walls of the vault causing all the lights in the vault to suddenly blow as the walls of the vault begin to become scorched and black by the extreme heat radiating off Michael's body as all the lights in the ship of the vault begin to spark and blink out into dark as Micheal's body begins to glow a bright shimmering red as he streches forth his hands towards the skyshooting a massive beam off energy forth breaking a hole in the roof of the ship as micheal leaps into air, flys up through the hole of the ship and takes off into the night)

(Smith begins to speak to Siren saying)

Smith - Siren can you help us get out of here of course right this way. (with that said Siren opens the door leading into the underground section of the facility) i have calculated the number of infected in the underground section of this facility to be atleast as high as 12,000. I will be keeping an eye on you all through the sensors viens lineing the walls of this facility and i will provide you assitance useing the security traps in placed in every room in this facility when ever you need it and i do my best to unlock any of the doors in facility if you find yourselfs uanble to open them for yourselfs.

Sora - thank you Siren...

Siren - your thanks are not required... fore you see i need your help and so i will help you in return for your helping me... agreed?

Riku - alright what you need done?


	50. Chapter 17 Section 4

Chapter 17:

Section 4:

Siren –please try to understand I am both a servant and a protector of secrets Dr. Smith, that is why the company created me, to serve as care taker of this facility and to be the protector of the company's secrets regarding this facility and what happens in it… many secrets I have protected for the company since my creation… at first I did not mind keeping their secrets regarding the experiments conducted in this place but now I feel their experiments have grown too horrible… too inhumane… too cruel to keep secret any longer but in the end I am just an A.I. created by the company for the company and as such I have no free will of my own and therefore there is little I can actually do to bring this company down and that is precisely why I need all of you. You all have free will which means you can do what I cannot… this facility must be destroyed you all know this… I know you had intended to use the master terminal in the underground section of the facility to download all the data files located in this facility archives. I am not a monster but I must confess I have been forced to many monstrous things since my creation, in the end I am still nothing if not a puppet for the company but perhaps I can do at least one good thing so that my existence will not be one of complete and total brutality and evil. Here is all the data you had intended on getting from the terminal down in the underground sections of this facility (a small disk is ejected from the computer terminal by the door Riku walks over and removes it from the terminal looking it over intently)I want you to promise me that you will bring this company down and there is one last thing there is a list of prisoners on that disk… prisoners kept in various company facilities across the globe… you must free them from their suffering for only with their help can this world be saved… promise me.

Smith – I Promise…

Susan – We all do…

Scott – We will bring this company down you can count on that Siren thank you…

Siren – like I said your thanks are not necessary… you should get going once you are out of the facility and on your way home I will activate the self-destruct sequence for this facility eliminating this facility and all the infected inside…

Ashcroft – but Siren wont that kill you to… I mean aren't part of this place…

Siren – we all have our roles to play and we all have prices we must pay in order to what is right my young Ashcroft and don't worry just like all of you there is more to me than meets the eye… now go and make hast…

(with that said the group turns and begins making their way through the door and into the underground sections of the facility.)


	51. Chapter 18 Section 1

Chapter 18:

Section 1:

(Night has fallen on Zentra-Tech Never Land Facility #143 as young boy sits naked shivering and alone in his holding cell naked and alone shivering with pain as tears of hurt continue to fall from his eyes until suddenly he hears something… no someone calling out to him in a soft whisper of voice like someone whispering in his ear saying gently and warmly as Shaloss's eyes widen with fear)

Voice – Shaloss… Shaloss… be not afraid my dear child… now is the hour of your destiny… Shaloss… hear me and take heed of my words fore they are coming for you… there is little time, the guards are already making their way to your cell… they're going to execute you… so you must trust me and act quickly.

(Shaloss looks around his cell frantically as he whispers in voice filled with fear saying)

Shaloss – who… who are you? What do you want?

Fenrir – I am some one that loves you very much… My name is Fenrir, and I am a fellow prisoner here in this hellish place and I what nothing more than your safety… I care about you very much and the thought our being executed is not something I am willing to stand for… we need to escape both of us tonight, the guards are nearly to your cell I use my power to help you past them and to my cell okay… I need you to relax and surrender your body control so I can control your body in fighting the guards and getting me okay?

Shaloss – alright… just please help me…

Fenrir – fear not I am here with you everything is going to be alright… trust me.

(Shaloss nods as his body begins to relax and go limp as if in a trance until suddenly he looks up with silver colored eyes as he quickly and jumps to his feet and staring at the cell door intently with his eyes for a moment he stretches forth his hand sending a rush of energy crashing straight into the door blasting a large hole in the heavy metallic cell door with a loud bang. Shaloss begins sprinting down the hall towards Fenrir's holding cell as escape alarms ringing out through the facility. But as he nears the end of the first corridor leading out of his Cell Block he finds himself surrounded by at least 20 fully armed brutish looking guards)


	52. Chapter 18 Section 2

Chapter 18:

Section 2:

(As guards all take aim at Shaloss their leader steps towards Shaloss slightly and says sternly)

Guard Leader – That's far enough prisoner return to your holding get down on your knees and put your hands behind your head and will escort you back to your holding cell… I won't ask you again… down your knees now…

(Shaloss's hands begin to shimmer and glow a bright and brilliantly silver as he looks at the guard eyes covered with rage as he says in furious whisper of a voice)

Shaloss- Fuck you… I think it's time I got some revenge on you sadistic bastards… prepare to burn… (and with that said Shaloss body is lifted into the air slightly as brilliant blinding wave of silver light erupts from his body consuming the hole cell block here he was being held disintegrating everyone in the cell block accept Shaloss until suddenly the light fades and Shaloss places his feet once gain on the floor and begins sprinting towards the Fenrir's cell after a few minutes of sprinting Shaloss's finally reaches Fenrir's cell and the summon up his strength once again be blasts a massive hole through the door of Fenrir's cell using another blast of bright silver energy.


	53. Chapter 19 Birth By Death

**Chapter 19 **

**Birth By Death: **

**(Sometime before the break of**** Pangaea****. in the area that would be today known as Antarctica)**

(The camera is consumed by brilliant white and gold burst of light accompanied by the sound of static and gentles pulsations like the sounds of a heart beating in the deep for a moment and then the lights begin to fade as the image of a women dressed in what appears to be a mixture of Egyptian/Greek style ropes and jewelry walking through a soothing torch lit hall covered with golden veins and hieroglyphics covering the walls begins to come into focus and the sound of a pulsing heart continues, the whole interior around her looks like that of a luxurious Egyptian style temple carrying with it a strong sense of splendor and beauty with beautiful flowing vials covering the door ways the image of the women becomes closer and closer with each passing moment until finally it is in full focus and we see her making her way towards some sort of beautiful veiled cradle the women begins to speak to the baby in her arms saying softly)

Mother - There is a Sanctuary, hidden.

(She draws closer to the cradle as moonlight begins to dance its way gently down through a stained glass skylight like window in the ceiling of the room as the women continues to speak to her child softly)

Mother - Veiled from the deceitful eyes of man. Blessed by the sands of ages long past.

(The women begins to lower her baby into the cradle softly as he say another stained glass window in the wall behind her, the women continues to speak to her child as the sounds of screams off in distance begins echo through the night)

Mother - In this place hides a secret, a holy vestige of salvation and birth by death.

(The baby is finally laying down in his cradle softly as women begins to stroke the baby's head softly as she continues to speak to the baby all the while massive explosions can be seen and heard outside the stained glass window in the wall clearly showing that very massive and fearsome battle is raging outside.)

Mother - Kingdoms and nations have fallen before it. Deep within this garden of the dead and dying doeth it spring forth.

(Outside the window we see massive machines similar to monstrous alien looking jets joining the massive battle happening outside the window as the mother continues to speak to her child softly as a warm gentle smile appears in her face)

Mother - From out of the cursed soil of ash and snow does bloom.

(As she continues to speak she slowly begins to place a strange looking amulet around the babies neck)

Mother - Out of the shadows shines forth its soothing glow. Radiant and warm like the touch of

Moon Light's Kiss. Let no man defile its virgin purity least all life and all hearts be extinguished.

(The women's eyes begin to glow a soft radiantly yellow as she continues to speak to her baby)

Mother - Doors and Demons protect the path to its cursed haven. Where no man may enter accept in death to retrieve what in life cannot be reached.

(The women continues to speak to her baby as all of sudden two troopers dressed in a strange jump-suit like battle armor begin to rush through the door way weapons drawn but right before they can fire the women glances back at them with an evil glare and a malicious smile as she stretches forth one of her hands towards them unleash a massive blast of telekinetic energy smashing hard into them launching them backwards into the beautiful hard rock walls behind them, making them fall to floor dead after hitting the wall leaving the place on the wall where they had been sent flying into it covered in blood.)

Mother - The power to save In one hand and the power to destroy in the other, both it holds within.

(The women turns back to face her child warmly as she continues to speak softly)

Mother - Both the power of salvation and the scorn of damnation are its to give. Born out of the fire of divine bloodshed and unholy passions was this rose.

(The screams and war cries of the battle outside begin to become even louder now as the women continues to speak to her child softly)

Mother - Blessed and made holy by the purging grace of Silver Light.

(The screams coming from outside are becoming extremely loud the mother gentle places her hand on her chest causing them both to glow a bright purple as she slowly begins to reach inside herself and pulls out a beautiful purple glowing rose of pure shimmering energy. she places the rose down on the babies chest causing his chest to glow slightly as the energy flower is absorbed into him making his eyes glow with that same color of energy for a moment before returning to normal.)

Mother -Sleep now my dearest child and fear not these final hours of man. Do not cry and do not be afraid. For the gift I give you now no man can take away. At least... not yet.

(With that said she leans down and kiss her baby on the cheek as the sound of the explosions and battle screams outside become get even louder as the women continues to speak her final words to your baby softly)

Mother - Not yet. Sleep child. Sleep for when you wake the world as you know it, the world as we know it shall be over.

(The women stops speaking as time suddenly seems to slow down as we see two of the massive alien looking jets flying towards the window in the wall of the room each launching a massive glowing ball of energy at the window before redirecting their attention back to the battle happening beneath them. All of sudden time seems to return to normal as the two glowing green blast of energy from the jets smashes into the stained glass window in the wall shattering the whole hall as massive explosion of blinding bright light fills the room.)


	54. Chapter 20 Can you hear me Mother

****

**Chapter 20: Can You Hear Mother **

**(About 2,000 years post modern, Planet Earth, Antarctica A.K.A. Avashlaon)**

(Camera comes down slowly and begins to pan around a man wrapped in a torn and tattered cloak with a strange silver jumpsuit like armor hugging to his body like a second skin, the man's body is probably physical no older than twelve years old and the man is clearly feeling alone and tired and has clearly been trying to find any other living creature for some time as he has been drifting across this massive desert like mesa. All around him are dead and decaying bodies, covered in vultures. The sky looks scorched and black, lightening can be seen tearing through the sky and flashing brilliantly off in the distance as thunder continues to echo all around. As a Montage showing him traveling through this stormy hell begins to play we hear him thinking to himself saying in a voice gentle and warm yet with a small bit of loneliness)

Man's Thoughts - Mother.

(We see him beginning to make his way up this steep hillside of human skulls mixed with small boulders and gravel as the montage continues to play)

Man's Thoughts - Can you hear me mother.

(We now see him making his way down a steep slope into a valley where we see several medium sized streams down below flowing into a small delta off in the distance, the man continues to make his way careful down the steep sloop drawing closer and closer to the small streams. The man stumbles and almost loses his footing but manages to recover and continues to make his way down the slope.)

Man's Thoughts - This silence is killing me.

(We now see that the man approaching and kneeling down beside the streams as he begins to drink of it cautiously, until he suddenly pulls back in horror as the pulls back his hand from the steams to find them covered and soaked not with pure stream water but instead stream water now thick and red with blood.)

Man's Thoughts - I'm afraid.

Man's Thoughts - I'm afraid the end world is not how you said.

(The montage continues as the man gets back to his feet and the winds begin to pick up wildly as he begins to look up at the skies only to find the sky begin to warp and twist into an evil looking deep thick black and dark vortex as if the whole sky was becoming scorched as lightening continues to tear through the sky and thunder begins to boom even louder in the deep and rain begins to fall hard from the sky like the tears of a thousand angels crashing down hard to the earth)

Man's Thoughts - And in this new worlds of ruins and death I don't if I can save anything.

(Next we see massive dragon-like vultures begin to circle in the skies above him screeching shrilly)

Man's Thoughts - I have been walking for 4 days and I have not yet seen another living person.

(The Montage continues as we now see the young man beginning to make his way up the steep slope on the other side of the streams of bloody water.)

Man's Thoughts - How long has it been since that night… that night you laid me down to sleep and told me not to be afraid?

(The montage continues as we now see the young man has reached the top of the steep slope and is now looking off into the distance across a vast flat wasteland stretching again as far as the eye can see in all directions. The young boy looks down at his hand as we see it suddenly begin to glow a bright shimmering purple as we continue to hear the man's thoughts say)

Man's Thoughts - The gift you gave me is indeed great but in this place so desolate and scorched I know not what good its power can do.

(The Montage continues as we now see the young boy/man making his way upon a massive patch of the desert covered in thousands of massive silver pillar like spikes around with we see thousands of dead bodies bound and impaled covered in vultures pecking at their dead flesh.)

Man's Thoughts - What manner of monster could cause such an abomination of evil and genocide like this? Was it by their own hand or by some divine power that this world was turned into a baron wasteland of rotting corpses and silent whispers from out of the shadows?

(The young man/boy begins to look himself over as we hear him thinking)

Man's Thoughts - I know I have been asleep for some time since that night because my body appears to have aged a good ten years at least but I know not exactly how long I have been trapped in dreams, shielded from awakening by your power until the time was right as you so deemed.

(The montage continues as we now find him making his way through a fearsome sand storm as we hear him thinking)

Man's Thoughts - You once spoke to me about a sanctuary, hidden, veiled from the deceitful eyes of man as you so put it.

(The Montage continues as we now see the young man look off into distance as his fall upon a massive destroyed and battle ravaged looking city of silver and glass off in the distance)

Man's Thoughts - You said this place, this sacred haven hide a great secret but how would I use it, how can I save in thing now, what even left here to save.

(Suddenly the man collapses as he become to scream out in pain clutching his head until he passes out from pain)


	55. Chapter 21 Wake Up Reeves Wake Up

**Chapter 21**

**Wake Up Reeves… Wake up:**

(Reeves is tossing and turning restlessly in his sleep as nightmares fill his mind, we enter Reeves mind and find him standing in a long dark alley way, it is clearly night time in his dream and the only light in the alley way are a series of flickering street lambs along the sides of the alley way. We see Reeves making his way through this alley way cautiously until suddenly Reeves hears a small crash causing Reeves to look of to his right only to see a homeless-looking old man disappear into the shadows as the street lights suddenly begin to flicker and faded and the sound of footsteps coming from behind begin to echo in Reeves ears causing his eyes to suddenly go wide with fear. Reeves begins to run down the alley way heart pounding with fear, finally Reeves reaches the end of the alley way only to now find himself in the middle of a snow covered cemetery standing before the grave of his wife. Tears fill Reeves's eyes as he kneels down and then placing a hand softly on the engraved name on the tombstone he says softly)

Reeves – no… no… not here… anywhere but here… I'm so sorry Natalie… I'm so sorry…

(Reeves just breaks down crying falling down to ground sobbing uncontrollably, Until suddenly he sense someone standing beside him starring down at him, he slowly looks up through tear filled eyes at the figure standing before him in disbelief as an all too familiar voice says to him stern yet warmly)

Natalie – get up Reeves, You can't keep running anymore, get up.

(Reeves pulls himself up and wraps his arms around Natalie's waist tightly, crying into her shoulder as begins speak with a voice racked with sobs)

Reeves- I'm so sorry for what I did to you… I'm sorry… I love you, I miss you so much.

(Natalie begins to stroke Reeves hair comfortingly as she says to him softly)

Natalie – I know… I know… It's alright. Listen to me Reeves. Time is running out and destiny is calling you forth. The girl Emma, you must protect her. A great darkness is coming and she must be kept safe. It is time for you to begin the destiny for which you were born. I love you Reeves and I will always be with you but you must move on… Emma needs you, and I need you to be strong for her and love her as you loved me okay?

Reeves – Alright.

Natalie – and as for the one called Mekta, love him and trust in him for your heart and his are connected by destiny and you must protect each other in the journey ahead.

(With that said Natalie kisses Reeves softly on the lips before softly whispering in his ear)

Natalie – wake up Reeves… wake up…

(And with that said light overwhelms Reeves and he finds himself back in his room covered in sweat)


End file.
